Obstacles
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sebelum dia sempat merespon ciuman dalam itu, Atobe sudah lebih dulu menarik dirinya. Melihat Atobe sudah melepaskan ciuman mereka, Tezuka reflek mundur dan melepaskan tangan Atobe dari wajahnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Di sini masih tempat umum—"/"Hubungan ini... aku ingin semua orang tahu."/Sequel of 'Feeling'/AtoZuka/Fanfic Commission for Aqua Days./Mind to RnR?


Tahun demi tahun berlalu sejak saat itu.

Dan rasanya... tidak ada perubahan yang spesifik.

Dua laki-laki ingin mempercayai hal itu tapi—

"Hei! Ayo minum minum! Jangan melamun saja!" laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan belah pinggir itu sedikit kaget ketika salah satu rekannya merangkulnya kuat, "Oh ayolah, Tezukaaa~ sekarang memang masih hari pertama kita di Jepang, tapi sudah lama kita tidak menikmati _sake_ bersama seperti ini, 'kan? Ayolah~" ucap orang itu lagi dengan nada manja.

Bau alkohol menguar keluar dari mulutnya membuat pemuda bernama lengkap Tezuka Kunimitsu harus memejamkan sebelah matanya dan berusaha menghindar. Pemuda berambut cokelat yang mengenakan kacamatanya itu pada akhirnya menurunkan hp yang dipegangnya kemudian menggunakan tangannya, dia berusaha mendorong wajah rekannya yang mabuk tersebut.

Benar saja, setelah rangkulannya terlepas, temannya sesama pemain tenis itu langsung terkapar sembari menggumamkan kata-kata tak koheren. Seolah berada di ambang batas antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

Tezuka menghela napas dan menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya melihat rekannya itu. Dia kembali memegang hpnya untuk melihat layar yang sempat dia matikan sebelumnya. Tepat setelah dia pegang, hp itu bergetar dan kembali menyala, menunjukkan satu pesan yang baru saja masuk.

Secara reflek, tentu saja Tezuka langsung membukanya. Apalagi begitu membaca nama pengirim pesan tersebut.

 _From: Keigo_

 _Subject: No Title_

' _Dimana? Masih di rumah makan itu?'_

Pemain tenis yang telah berdiri di level pro itu terdiam sesaat. Jika diperhatikan ujung-ujung bibirnya sedikit naik meskipun sangat tipis dan nyaris tidak terlihat. Dengan cepat, Tezuka membalas pesannya.

' _Ya.'_

Dalam hitungan detik, balasan telah datang. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama hingga Tezuka dan pengirim bernama 'Keigo' itu kini saling membalas pesan dengan cepat.

' _Masih lama? Mau kujemput?'_

' _Sepertinya. Tidak, kau tidak perlu menjemputku.'_

' _Aku tidak suka jika kau terlalu mabuk. Aku akan menjemputmu.'_

' _Aku tidak akan mabuk. Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bertanya?'_

' _Well, hanya untuk memastikan.'_

' _Bodoh.'_

' _Aku pria bodoh milikmu.'_

Membaca ini, kedua alis Tezuka mulai mengernyit dalam. Tiba-tiba dia bisa membayangkan sang pengirim sedang terkekeh kecil dan menyeringai sombong seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

Kenapa di umur dua puluh lima ini kebiasaan pria itu saat SMA masih tidak berubah juga?

Ah, Tezuka Kunimitsu mungkin tidak punya hak untuk protes.

' _Lupakan. Kau tidak perlu menjemputku, aku bisa pulang sendiri.'_

' _Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mempercayai pria mabuk untuk pulang sendiri.'_

' _Aku tidak mabuk.'_

' _Aku meragukan itu.'_

' _Kalaupun aku mabuk, masih ada teman-temanku dan pelatih.'_

' _Tidak. Aku yang akan menjemputmu. Titik.'_

' _Berhentilah bersikap posesif.'_

' _Memang salah jika aku posesif dengan pacarku sendiri?'_

Suka atau tidak, di sini wajah Tezuka mulai memerah meski cukup tipis. Orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sedang mabuk pasti tidak akan menyadari ekspresi pria yang biasanya _stoic_ itu kini mulai berubah berkat rival yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dikalahkannya dalam satu bidang. Menggerutu kesal, Tezuka mulai menggerakkan jarinya untuk membalas pesan itu lagi.

Setidaknya sampai hpnya sudah keburu bergetar dan menunjukkan pesan baru dari orang yang sama.

' _Aku sudah di depan.'_

Ah.

Terserahlah.

Ingin kesal namun tak mampu, Tezuka pada akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Dia mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan meminumnya sampai habis. Tezuka meraih tas berisi peralatan tenisnya lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya di atas bantal.

"Ng~? Mau kemana, Tezuka~?"

Mendengar suara salah satu temannya, Tezuka menoleh. Menatap wajah yang memerah karena mabuk itu, Tezuka menjawab datar, "Aku pulang duluan. Temanku sudah menjemput."

"Heee~? Kenapa cepat sekali~?"

"Ya, ya, kenapa Tezuka~?"

"Kau dingin sekali pada kami~"

"Huu Tezuka huuu~~"

Mendengar suara teman-temannya yang telah mabuk itu saling bersahutan membuat Tezuka pusing sendiri. Sebagaimana orang mabuk pada umumnya, mereka akan bertambah menyebalkan hingga lima kali dari yang seharusnya. Sudah terbiasa dengan kenyataan itu sejak dia memasuki umur dewasa, Tezuka pada akhirnya memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka semua.

Lagipula penjaga rumah makan di sini sudah menjamin keamanan pelanggan yang sering mabuk di tempatnya.

"Aah—hik—ya sudahlah. Hati-hati pulangnya..."

Suara pelatih yang dihafalnya itu membuat Tezuka melirik. Tersenyum penuh arti di tengah mabuknya, pelatih itu menyeringai.

"... _our world champion._ "

Panggilan itu membuat kedua alis Tezuka sedikit berdenyut sebelum akhirnya dia memilih memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengangguk, "Aku pulang duluan." Ucapnya singkat, padat, jelas sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan yang telah dipesan untuk dia dan tim tenis Nasional Jepang tersebut.

Berjalan cepat, Tezuka akhirnya sampai di luar rumah makan. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sesuatu hingga dia berhenti begitu melihat mobil yang dikenalnya. Tezuka sedikit membuka mulutnya lalu berjalan menuju mobil hitam sedan di pinggir jalan tersebut.

Tak ada tanda-tanda dari orang yang dicarinya, namun Tezuka yakin sekali mobil itu dikenal olehnya. Akhirnya sedikit ragu, Tezuka mencoba membuka pintu samping supir dan sedikit membungkuk melihat ke dalamnya.

Dan pria berambut biru keunguan dengan model belah yang duduk di kursi pengemudi itu hanya menoleh dengan senyum khas di wajah tampannya. Tangan kanan Atobe Keigo masih memegang hpnya ketika dia menyapa Tezuka.

"Selamat datang, Kuni- _chan._ "

Mendengar nama panggilan yang sudah sangat lama tidak didengarnya dari suara yang berat itu, Tezuka menghela napas lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya, "Harus berapa kali kubilang, berhenti memanggilku begitu."

Atobe hanya tertawa kecil dan meletakkan hpnya di sela tengah-tengah kursi mereka, "Ya ya, aku juga kangen padamu," ucap Atobe tanpa mengindahkan peringatan kekasihnya sejak SMA tersebut. Tezuka mendengus dan menoleh ke luar jendela, "oh ya, barusan aku menghubungi keluargamu. Kubilang kau akan menginap di tempatku dulu karena kau pulang kemalaman setelah pesta bersama rekan-rekanmu." Lanjut Atobe sembari mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Tezuka langsung menoleh, "Apa!? Tapi, aku sudah bilang pasti pulang ke rumah hari ini—"

"Dan ibumu sudah memberi izin jadi aku tidak mau mendengar protes apapun."

"Setidaknya kau bisa memberi tahuku terlebih dahulu, Keigo."

Mendengar ini, Atobe kembali menyeringai, "Kau seperti baru berhubungan denganku kemarin sore saja," ekspresi jengkel Tezuka masih belum berubah sebelum dia kembali membuang mukanya. Atobe pun kembali tertawa, "tenanglah, ayah sampai kakekmu juga sudah tahu kok. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Pada akhirnya, setelah mendengar nama 'kakek' yang paling diseganinya itu, Tezuka bisa sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya.

Mereka tidak berbicara banyak selama perjalanan. Hanya suara senandung Atobe yang fokus menatap jalan di depan mereka. Tezuka tidak mempermasalahkan ini, toh orang menyetir memang sebaiknya jangan diganggu. Walau begitu, Tezuka tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya pada dirinya sendiri...

...hanya itu?

Apakah Atobe tidak berniat mengatakan apapun lagi padanya?

Yang lebih penting seperti... ucapan selamat pada Tezuka Kunimitsu karena sudah berhasil memenangkan _World Tennis Championship_ pada tahun ini?

Meskipun Tezuka tak bisa berhenti terganggu karena terlalu memikirkannya, dia tetap harus berterima kasih dengan kemampuannya yang masih bisa memasang ekspresi datar di saat seperti ini. Entah Atobe di sebelahnya menyadarinya atau tidak ketika Tezuka diam-diam menghela napas kecil menghadap jendela di sampingnya.

Yah, sudahlah.

Walau rencananya sedikit meleset karena harus menginap di apartemen Atobe, setidaknya Tezuka bisa mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tubuhnya dengan tenang hari ini. Setelah sebulan dia terus latihan tenis dengan keras di Inggris sampai dua hari yang lalu sebelum kembali ke Jepang.

Tapi... benarkah akan begitu?

Mungkin Tezuka masih harus merancang ulang rencananya lagi.

"Kunimitsu."

Mendengar nama depannya dipanggil setelah memasuki apartemen Atobe yang sudah dihafalnya, Tezuka yang masih membawa tas besar di bahu kanannya—untuk melindungi bahu kirinya yang berharga—itu menoleh.

Belum sempat bertanya ada apa, Atobe sudah lebih dulu mencium bibirnya dan mendorongnya dengan kuat.

"Hmph!?" tersentak kaget, Tezuka tak sengaja menjatuhkan tasnya dan reflek menahan kedua bahu Atobe. Meski tak berarti apa-apa karena secara insting, Tezuka tahu dia selalu mengalah untuk kekasihnya yang sedikit pemaksa itu.

Tezuka mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Terlebih ketika tulang hidung Atobe mulai menabrak kacamatanya. Membuka kedua matanya sedikit, Tezuka juga bisa melihat Atobe mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kesal merasakan kacamata menghalangi lajunya. Sampai akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman setelah sekian lama itu dan menatap kedua mata mereka dalam satu sama lain sembari mengatur napas.

Atobe mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam. Mulutnya terbuka membuat uap napas berkumpul di depannya. Iris _onyx_ miliknya menatap tajam kedua iris cokelat milik Tezuka. Ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia terganggu akan sesuatu... entah apa.

Tapi, ekspresi ini jarang sekali ditunjukkan oleh seorang Atobe Keigo.

Laki-laki yang pernah menjadi 'Raja Tenis' di SMP hingga SMA itu hanya menunjukkan ekspresi terganggunya jika di situasi yang sangat-amat-terdesak terutama ketika dulu hampir kalah beberapa kali di lapangan. Selain itu, Atobe akan selalu menunjukkan wajah terbaiknya di stuasi apapun, seolah tak ada yang bisa menjatuhkannya sedikitpun.

Tezuka tahu itu. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, dia juga tahu... setelah turun dari tahtanya di lapangan tenis, Atobe hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi ini pada dirinya seorang.

Sebagaimana Tezuka yang langsung mengerti apa yang diinginkan anak tunggal keluarga Atobe itu sekarang.

Menelan ludahnya, Tezuka melihat ke arah lain. Mulutnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk menolak keinginan pria di depannya namun suaranya menghilang entah kemana. Kedua tangannya masih memegang dada Atobe yang terus mendekatinya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Kunimitsu," panggil Atobe lagi dengan suara beratnya yang semakin terdengar serak. Dan Tezuka tahu dia telah berada di ujung tanduk ketika bagian belakang betisnya menabrak tepi kasur, "jika kau tak mau, katakan saja. Aku akan berhenti." Ucap Atobe tiba-tiba dengan suara yang lebih teratur daripada sebelumnya.

"...Eh?"

Atobe tersenyum meski terlihat sekali sedikit tertahan, "Aku tahu kau juga pasti lelah jadi..." entah kenapa Atobe tidak melanjutkan, hanya membuka-tutup mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Seolah kehilangan kata-kata. Dia kemudian mendengus dengan gerakan tangan yang terlihat gugup, "...maaf, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ketika melihatmu aku sadar betapa aku merindukanmu dan ingin sekali merengkuhmu dan—"

"Keigo."

Ucapan Tezuka yang memotongnya membuat Atobe berhenti. Pria yang merupakan kepala perusahaan Atobe itu mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah sebelum menjatuhkannya, "Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku, oke? Lebih baik aku tidur di sofa saja malam ini—"

Kali ini bibir Tezuka yang menguncinya lebih dulu, memotong ucapan Atobe yang jelas terlihat cukup panik.

Atobe membulatkan kedua bola matanya kaget dan hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ciuman singkat itu segera merilekskan tubuhnya sebelum Tezuka akhirnya melepaskannya.

Kedua iris cokelat yang masih bersembunyi di balik kacamata itu menatap dalam iris _onyx_ di depannya.

"...Jangan terlalu keras."

Tiga kata yang ambigu itu seakan menghancurkan dengan mudah benteng yang sedang susah payah dibangun Atobe. Belum lagi ketika Tezuka melepaskan kacamatanya dan menatap Atobe dengan ekspresi datarnya yang seolah menunjukkan bahwa dia tenang dan telah siap menerima apapun yang kekasihnya itu lakukan padanya.

Baiklah, sekarang... siapa yang bisa menolak izin yang telah diberikan ini?

Yang jelas Atobe Keigo bukan salah satunya.

"Aku akan mengingatnya."

Tersenyum penuh arti, Atobe seakan berterima kasih dari tatapannya. Atobe memegang kedua sisi wajah Tezuka, mereka saling memiringkan kepala sebelum kembali mempertemukan bibir-bibir mereka. Kali ini membuka mulut mereka, Atobe dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tezuka dan mengendalikan ciuman panas yang liar ini. Menggoda langit-langit mulut Tezuka membuat laki-laki berambut cokelat itu mendesah tertahan.

Tezuka lebih dulu duduk di tepi kasur, menengadahkan kepalanya membiarkan Atobe menguasai mulutnya. Sebelum akhirnya dorongan Atobe memaksanya tiduran dan pria itu berada di atas tubuh Tezuka, mengurung kekasihnya yang belum dia temui sejak hampir dua bulan yang lalu.

"Ngh, Kei...go," desahan lemah Tezuka membuat Atobe lepas kendali. Semakin menekan kekasihnya di bawah, Atobe membuka jas hitamnya lalu kemeja putihnya, terus seperti itu melucuti pakaian mereka satu persatu.

Di sela kegiatan, Atobe selalu menyempatkan mencium bagian wajah Tezuka yang bisa diraihnya. Tezuka sendiri membalas dengan menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke belakang leher Atobe dan menariknya semakin mendekat. Kedua kakinya terbuka memberi akses leluasa pada kekasih yang juga sebenarnya dirindukan olehnya itu—meski tentu saja Tezuka enggan mengakuinya terang-terangan.

Malam panas ini akan kembali mereka mulai lagi.

Bersamaan dengan lembar baru yang tak pernah mereka kira akan terbuka sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi**_

 _ **Prompt © Aqua Days**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Pair : AtoZuka (Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu)_

 _Genres : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama_

 _Warnings : sex scene, Alternate Headcanon_

 _Rate : M_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sequel fiction of 'Feeling'**_

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Aqua Days**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OBSTACLES**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sinar matahari menusuk kedua matanya yang masih terpejam itu membuat Tezuka Kunimitsu menarik kesadarannya perlahan tapi pasti. Mengerjapkan kedua matanya pelan, Tezuka sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya melihat gorden jendela di dekat tempat tidur yang telah dibuka oleh kekasihnya.

Atobe Keigo menoleh ketika mendengar suara gerakan di belakangnya. Pria yang belum mengenakan atasannya, hanya memakai sepasang celana hitam panjangnya itu membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan mendekati Tezuka yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

"Pagi." Ucap Atobe sembari mengusap sisi kepala Tezuka yang masih berada di atas bantal. Tezuka yang belum mengenakan kacamatanya itu hanya melirik dengan kedua mata setengah terbuka sebelum menguceknya. Dia membiarkan Atobe mengusap sisi wajahnya dan mulai mencubit pipinya pelan.

Tezuka hanya mengerang kesal sebelum menyingkirkan tangan Atobe. Dia merubah posisinya menjadi telentang di atas kasur. Menarik napas dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam, Tezuka membuka kedua matanya bersamaan dengan helaan napasnya. Di saat yang sama, Atobe memegang permukaan kasur di samping kepalanya, kekasihnya itu mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga dia kembali mengurung tubuh Tezuka di bawahnya.

"Tidur nyenyak, tuan putri?" Tezuka mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kesal dan hanya memegang wajah Atobe yang menyebalkan, bermaksud menutupinya. Atobe hanya tertawa lalu memegang pergelangan tangan Tezuka, menekannya kembali di atas kasur, "Aku bercanda. Kau pasti kelelahan, 'kan? Maaf ya," ucap Atobe sembari menurunkan kepalanya dan mulai menciumi pipi Tezuka yang hanya pasrah menerimanya.

"...Ngh, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Tezuka dengan suara serak karena baru saja bangun. Atobe hanya bergumam tak jelas dan mulai memeluk tubuh di bawahnya sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Tezuka, "Hei, Keigo!" ujarnya mulai kesal.

Atobe sedikit menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping Tezuka sebelum menjawab dengan malas, "Masih jam sepuluh."

Awalnya Tezuka masih tenang—walau sudah melihat kekasihnya yang sedang masuk _mode_ manja itu dengan kesal. Setidaknya sampai dia selesai memproses kata-kata Atobe.

"Apa!?"

Kedua bola mata Tezuka membulat dan dia reflek menegakkan punggungnya sehingga Atobe melepaskan pelukannya, "Kenapa kau tidak memba—akh..." erang Tezuka setelah merasakan sakit mendadak di punggung bawahnya.

"Kenapa? Jam sepuluh itu masih pagi, 'kan?" tanya Atobe dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan dia memang tidak salah. Dia ikut bangun sehingga dia duduk di samping Tezuka, "Lagipula wajah tidurmu terlihat sangat manis, aku jadi ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi."

Mendengar kata-kata Atobe nyaris membuat wajah Tezuka memerah namun dengan cepat pria yang telah berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu menepisnya. Lagipula dia juga sudah terbiasa dengan gombalan Atobe.

Mendecak kesal sembari mengusap punggungnya sendiri, Tezuka membuka selimut yang masih menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia menurunkan kedua kakinya ke bawah kasur. Tanpa sehelai benang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, Tezuka masih duduk menunggu rasa sakitnya menghilang perlahan tapi pasti. Hanya bagian selangkangannya yang tertutup sebagian selimut.

Dari gerakan yang terasa di belakangnya, Tezuka tahu Atobe telah turun dari kasur. Berjalan menjauh ke arah dapur sebelum akhirnya kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih. Tezuka telah mengenakan kacamatanya ketika dia melirik dan melihat Atobe menyerahkan gelas itu padanya.

Tezuka menerima gelas itu dan langsung meminum air putihnya sampai habis. Meletakkan gelas di atas meja, dia kembali bertanya dengan suara yang lebih jelas dari sebelumnya, "Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku bisa berangkat kapan saja aku mau ke perusahaanku sendiri," ucap Atobe santai. Masih memasang ekspresi _stoic_ miliknya, Tezuka beralih melihat lurus jendela besar di depannya, "lagipula aku sudah mengatakan pada para karyawanku aku akan telat datang hari ini. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan kekasihku bangun sendirian pada hari pertamanya di Jepang, 'kan?" tanya balik Atobe sembari terkekeh kecil. Dia mengacak rambut tidur Tezuka menjadi jauh lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

Masih terbiasa walau sedikit kesal, Tezuka hanya memejamkan kedua matanya dengan alis yang bertaut merasakan tangan Atobe di kepalanya, "Aku akan terus di Jepang sampai pertandingan berikutnya sekitar dua bulan lagi. Kita masih punya banyak waktu." Ujar Tezuka setelah menghela napas.

"Hmm, baiklah aku tidak akan berkelit lagi," duduk di samping Tezuka, Atobe menyentuhkan sisi bahunya dengan sisi bahu kekasihnya itu, "aku memang hanya ingin bersamamu sekarang. Tidak boleh?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi serius tanpa senyuman khas miliknya.

Kedua bola mata Tezuka sedikit membulat namun tak mengatakan apapun. Dia nyaris memutuskan kontak mata mereka seandainya tangan Atobe tidak menahannya. Atobe memajukan tubuhnya lalu mencium bibir Tezuka dalam, dia sedikit menekannya dan menghisap bibir bawah pria berkacamata itu namun tak melakukan lebih.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman hingga Tezuka yang memundurkan tubuhnya lebih dulu, "Aku mau mandi." Ucapnya singkat sebelum berdiri. Dia membungkuk untuk mengambil celana pendeknya di atas karpet sebelum mengenakannya.

"Oh ya," Tezuka menoleh setelah mengenakan celananya, "selamat atas kemenanganmu, Kuni- _chan._ "

Pria berambut cokelat dan berkacamata tersebut tidak mengantisipasi itu dan akhirnya bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka. Membuang wajahnya dengan cepat, akhirnya Atobe hanya bisa melihat punggung kekasihnya itu ketika dia berbisik pelan, "Telat. Dasar bodoh."

Meski sayangnya, bagian belakang telinganya yang memerah tidak bisa benar-benar menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Atobe hanya diam dengan senyum di wajahnya memperhatikan Tezuka tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mantan kapten klub tenis di SMA Seishun tersebut langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi terdekat dengan langkah yang cepat. Kedua mata Atobe masih mengikuti Tezuka hingga dia menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Pria berambut biru keunguan itu akhirnya ikut berdiri lalu mengambil gelas kosong yang ditinggalkan Tezuka sebelumnya. Dia akan berjalan ke dapur di saat hp di kantong celananya bergetar membuat Atobe segera mengambilnya dan membuka satu pesan yang baru saja datang.

' _Kapan kau pulang ke rumah?'_

Ekspresi Atobe tidak berubah, tetap serius ketika dia mulai menekan tanda panah ke bawah dan melihat pesan tambahan yang tersembunyi.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya ketika CEO muda perusahaan Atobe itu menggenggam erat telepon genggam miliknya.

' _Ayah ingin bicara denganmu.'_

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Menatap pintu depan rumahnya, Tezuka Kunimitsu menahan napasnya sebelum membuangnya perlahan.

Seharusnya dia tidak setegang ini kembali ke rumahnya sendiri, lalu kenapa—

"Kunimitsu?"

Mendengar nama depannya dipanggil, Tezuka menoleh dan melihat ibunya yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari belanja di swalayan terdekat. Sang ibu tersenyum senang lalu langsung berlari memeluk anak tunggalnya yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya itu.

"Ibu... Ibu sangat bangga padamu, nak..." Bisik sang ibu berkali-kali selama memeluk laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "...selamat atas kemenanganmu, sayang."

Tezuka tersenyum tipis mendengarnya dan membalas pelukan wanita yang telah melahirkannya tersebut. Lama mereka menikmati masa-masa menyentuh ini dan berbasa-basi sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga besar mereka. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, sederhana, namun selalu terasa hangat.

Tezuka tahu, kemanapun dia pergi... rumah ini akan selalu menjadi tempat yang dirindukannya.

Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Entah kenapa Tezuka berpikiran seperti ini, dia hanya ingin mengingat betapa bersyukurnya dia dilahirkan di rumah ini.

Di dalam rumah, tak jauh beda dengan ibunya yang bernama lengkap Tezuka Ayana tersebut, sang ayah juga langsung memegang kedua bahunya dengan bangga. Walau dari wajahnya, dia hanya tersenyum tipis sembari sesekali menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Tezuka Kuniharu—nama sang ayah—akhirnya memeluk anaknya juga meski tak lama.

"Kau pasti ingin bertemu dengan kakekmu, 'kan?" tanya ayahnya langsung seolah bisa membaca pikiran anaknya tersebut. Tezuka membuka mulutnya sedikit sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk kaku. Sang ayah tertawa dan memegang kedua pinggangnya sendiri, "Kakek sedang memancing seperti biasa di kolam belakang. Kemaren beliau baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan tulang punggungnya."

Mendengar ini, Tezuka sempat terkejut, "Kakek? Ke rumah sakit?"

Pria yang sudah cukup berumur itu hanya tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kakekmu sudah semakin tua, Kunimitsu. Itu bukan hal yang aneh." Kata-kata ayahnya membuat Tezuka mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Kuniharu hanya tersenyum lalu memegang sebelah bahunya, "Cepat temui saja kakekmu." Ucapnya sebelum pergi bersama istrinya ke ruangan lain. Tahu bahwa orang tua mereka pasti ingin memiliki _private time_ bersama cucu kesayangannya itu.

Tanpa perlu menunggu apapun lagi, Tezuka segera meletakkan tas yang dibawanya lalu berjalan mencari tempat yang dituju. Kolam belakang rumah mereka yang telah dipenuhi ikan ini dibuat beberapa waktu lalu, Tezuka hanya sempat melihat dari foto yang dikirimkan ibunya ketika dia masih mengikuti kompetisi tenis dunia di Australia saat itu.

Kolam ikan ini dibuat mengingat sang kakek—Tezuka Kunikazu—adalah penggemar berat memancing. Dan hobi ini belum bisa berhenti bahkan meskipun tubuhnya yang sudah semakin tua enggan berkompromi dengannya. Akhirnya daripada kakek mereka pergi menghilang secara tiba-tiba, kepala keluarga Tezuka saat ini—ayah Tezuka—berinisiatif membuat kolam tersebut.

Tezuka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya dia sampai di depan pintu geser yang akan menyambungkannya dengan ruang belakang rumahnya. Saat dia menggeser pintunya, dia bisa melihat punggung kakeknya yang sedang duduk bersila menghadap kolam cukup besar di depannya.

Melangkahkan kakinya kembali, tanpa mengatakan apapun, Tezuka ikut duduk di samping kakeknya. Dari reaksi yang tidak begitu kentara, kakek bernama Kunikazu itu hanya menarik napas panjang lalu menghelanya. Mereka berdua hanya duduk berdampingan seperti itu tanpa suara untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya sang kakek berbicara begitu kail pancingannya bergerak.

"Oh," memegang tongkat pancingannya dengan kuat, Kunikazu menggunakan tangan kanannya dan mulai memutar penarik benang dengan cepat, "Kunimitsu, ambil embernya." Perintahnya tanpa menoleh.

Seolah terbiasa, Tezuka langsung mengambil ember di dekatnya tanpa bertanya. Sang kakek menarik dengan cepat ikan berukuran sedang yang melompat keluar kolam. Dengan perlawanan yang tak berarti, akhirnya ikan mas itu jatuh ke dalam ember yang telah disiapkan. Tezuka melihat ikan yang menggelepar tersebut sebelum menutup embernya.

"Hm, memancing di kolam seperti ini memang kurang tantangannya," memasang umpan lalu melempar kail pancingnya kembali ke dalam air, pria tua berambut dan berjenggot putih itu langsung menyerahkan tongkat pancingannya pada Tezuka yang dengan sigap memegangnya, "kau harus menemaniku memancing di laut lagi, Kunimitsu. Ayah dan ibumu itu berisik sekali jika aku pergi sendiri." Lanjutnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di balik lengan panjang _kimono_ yang dikenakannya.

Mendengar ini, Tezuka mendengus kecil dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Kedua matanya masih fokus dengan benang pancing di depannya ketika dia merespon, "Kakek sendiri juga harus memikirkan kesehatan. Wajar saja jika ayah dan ibu khawatir," gumamnya. Angin meniup sedikit rambutnya ketika dia menoleh sedikit, menatap pria tua di sampingnya yang juga sedang melirik ke arahnya, "aku akan menemani kakek ke laut jika aku percaya kakek benar-benar sudah sehat."

Tersenyum kecil, Kunikazu memejamkan kedua matanya, "Kau semakin berani ya. Apakah menjadi _world champion_ telah meningkatkan kepercayaan dirimu?" pernyataan itu membuat Tezuka menatap kakeknya dengan kedua alis terangkat, "Aku harus mengucapkan selamat atas kemenanganmu. Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang di bidang memancing dariku semudah itu," ucap kakeknya sembari tertawa kecil.

Tezuka tidak menjawab apapun selain hanya meninggalkan senyum kecil di wajah tampannya.

Ya, memang tidak akan pernah.

Karena Tezuka Kunimitsu terlalu menghormati sang kakek untuk melakukan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku dengar seharusnya kau pulang kemarin," ucapan ini membuat Tezuka kehilangan senyumannya dan menoleh, "kenapa kau baru datang ke rumah sekarang?"

Pria berkacamata dengan rambut berwarna cokelat itu membuka mulutnya dengan ragu, "Ya. Kemarin... aku pulang kemalaman jadi..." tidak yakin haruskah dia melanjutkan atau tidak, tapi—"...aku menginap di rumah teman." Jawabnya.

Sang kakek melirik, "...Teman?"

Tezuka memasang ekspresi datarnya. Riak air menandakan ada ikan yang mendekati ujung kailnya. Walau begitu, dia mengangguk merespon tanda tanya kakeknya itu. Dia sedikit lengah ketika kakeknya yang kembali fokus melihat air di depan mereka itu berkata...

"Di tempat Atobe Keigo?"

Sungguh.

Tezuka tidak bermaksud membuat bahunya berjengit kaget secara reflek.

Rasanya ingin bertanya bagaimana kakeknya bisa mengetahui nama itu. Karena seingatnya, sang kakek hanya memperhatikan beberapa temannya yang dulu sekolah di Seishun dan cucu rivalnya yang juga menjadi teman sejak kecil Tezuka, Sanada Genichiroh.

Lalu... bagaimana?

"Meski kau membuat ekspresimu tetap tenang, kau tak bisa menipu mata kakekmu, Kunimitsu," ucap suara berat dan serak khas kakek-kakek tersebut. Tezuka masih enggan menoleh sehingga Kunikazu hanya bisa menatap cucunya dari samping tersebut, "perusahaan Atobe berkembang semakin pesat sekarang terutama sejak anak tunggal mereka mengambil alih pimpinan dari ayahnya. Perusahaan ini sudah sering menjadi bahan berita pagi yang selalu kuikuti. Aku sedikit tak menyangka kau bisa berteman dengan pemuda yang luar biasa seperti itu."

Tezuka tetap diam meski rahang bawahnya mengeras.

"Walau setelah mengetahui dia memiliki sejarah sebagai salah satu pemain tenis terkuat di SMP dan SMA, aku tak begitu kaget." Kunikazu menoleh pada cucunya yang masih menggenggam erat pancingan di tangannya.

"Kau tak perlu bertanya dari mana aku tahu. Yang jelas aku sedikit penasaran karena dari informasi yang kudengar, kalian seharusnya tidak sedekat itu. Apalagi kau hampir tak pernah mengenalkannya padaku."

Tanpa suara yang berarti, pelampung di ujung tali pancing yang dipegang Tezuka mulai tertarik ke dalam. Menandakan salah satu ikan telah memakan umpan dan tersangkut oleh kail perangkap yang disiapkan sang kakek sebelumnya.

Oh.

Apakah mungkin...

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Atobe Keigo?"

...nasibnya kini sama seperti ikan malang yang telah tersangkut oleh kail itu?

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Selama beberapa hari ke depan, Tezuka hanya diam di rumahnya dan menemui teman-teman semasa sekolahnya dulu sebelum dia bertualang keliling dunia sebagai atlit tenis pro.

Waktu itu, Tezuka berhasil lolos dari pertanyaan kakeknya yang terdengar sangat menjurus dengan menjawab dia dan seseorang hanyalah teman biasa. Tidak lebih. Meski sang kakek yang paling dihormatinya itu tak pernah bertanya lagi, tetap saja Tezuka tak bisa tenang, apalagi sepertinya pria tua itu masih menyimpan kata-kata yang masih tertahan di balik mulutnya.

Dan dia tak tahu sampai kapan dia harus merasakan ini. Dia masih... belum siap—

—Tidak. Membayangkannya saja tidak mau.

Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Atobe?

Sejauh ini mereka masih saling bertukar pesan, tapi Tezuka tidak tahu apakah dia sudah bisa membicarakan ini dengan kekasih di balik layarnya tersebut. Lagipula, mengingat posisi mereka sekarang yang sudah jauh berbeda dari masa SMA dulu...

...bukankah berarti pilihan Atobe seharusnya sudah jelas?

Mereka sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi—

—Tidak, tidak. Belum tentu.

"Kunimitsu?" panggilan dari suara yang dikenalnya membuat Tezuka tersadar dari lamunannya dan dia pun menegakkan kepalanya. Melihat Atobe Keigo telah berdiri di depannya dengan memegang dua gelas kertas berisi kopi hangat. Atobe tersenyum melihat perhatian Tezuka kembali teralihkan padanya, "Nih, kopi _mocca._ "

Ah, benar. Hampir saja lupa.

Mereka baru kencan lagi hari ini.

Sebenarnya dari pertemuan terakhir mereka hingga sekarang, ada interval waktu yang cukup lama. Tezuka memang hampir tak pernah mengajak bertemu duluan jadi tak terasa begitu aneh. Tapi dia tak menyangka Atobe akan mengajaknya bertemu cukup lama dari waktu yang diperkirakan. Dan lagi saat Atobe mengajaknya untuk kencan kemarin, rasanya tak ada yang berubah dari biasanya.

Berarti ini kencan seperti biasa, 'kan?

Apakah tak ada masalah serius yang perlu dibicarakan?

"Minumlah selagi hangat," ucapan Atobe beserta tangannya yang memegang tangan Tezuka di gelas itu membuat Tezuka melihat ke arahnya. Tersenyum dengan pandangan bertanya, Atobe memiringkan kepalanya, "kenapa? Sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran ya?" tanyanya santai.

"Tidak," jawab Tezuka cepat—bukan sesuatu yang diperkirakan Atobe maupun Tezuka sendiri. Menyembunyikan kegugupannya, Tezuka langsung meminum kopi hangatnya. Melepaskan diri dari tangan Atobe yang memegangnya.

Melihat Tezuka meminum kopi di depannya hingga membuat kacamatanya tertutup kabut, akhirnya Atobe tersenyum lagi meski dengan dengusan kecil menahan tawa. Antara iseng dan penasaran, Atobe mengambil kacamata Tezuka secara tiba-tiba membuat sang pemilik kacamata tersentak kaget dan menatap Atobe bingung.

Tertawa kecil, Atobe melipat tangkai kacamata itu lalu merangkul pemuda di depannya, "Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Atobe sedikit menolehkan kepalanya sehingga jarak di antara wajah mereka semakin dekat. Kedua pipi Tezuka mulai memerah tipis meski dia tahu Atobe tidak akan melakukan apapun karena mereka sedang berada di tempat umum.

"Raja Atobe ini akan mendengarkan keluh kesahmu~" diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil, tangan Atobe di sisi yang berlawanan meraih pipi Tezuka dan mencubitnya gemas. Walau itu tidak merubah ekspresi serius yang selalu terpasang di wajah kekasihnya, " _well,_ aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tak mau cerita haha." Ucap Atobe lagi sembari melepas cubitan dan rangkulannya.

Atobe berjalan di depan Tezuka yang kini hanya bisa memperhatikan punggungnya. Tezuka mengambil kacamatanya yang telah diselipkan Atobe di saku jaketnya lalu mengenakannya. Dia masih berjalan di belakang Atobe ketika berbicara, "Memangnya bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang memiliki masalah?"

Tanpa tahu apa ekspresi yang dipasang Atobe sekarang, Tezuka bisa melihat Atobe mengangkat tangannya lalu ada suara tawa terdengar, "Mana mungkin aku tidak bisa membaca wajah kekasihku sendiri, 'kan?" berhenti sesaat, Atobe berbalik dan melihat Tezuka yang ikut terhenti juga, "Antara itu, atau kau memang semakin mudah terbaca. Bagaimana jika kau latih lagi wajah seriusmu itu?" tanya Atobe, entah dengan nada menyindir atau memang ingin membantu.

"...Kau menyebalkan."

"Terima kasih."

Pria berambut biru tua keunguan itu kembali tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Tezuka sekilas. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Tezuka yang entah kenapa terdiam melihat punggung kekasihnya yang semakin menjauh. Tezuka membuka mulutnya, membuat uap berkumpul di depannya. Suasana dingin di sekitar mereka yang akan memasuki musim dingin sebentar lagi mulai mempengaruhinya.

Memegang erat minuman hangat yang diberikan Atobe sebelumnya, Tezuka menundukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu..."

Meski hanya sekilas, Tezuka tahu dia merasakan perbedaan yang cukup kentara. Kopi hangat di tangannya seharusnya hanya bisa memberikan kehangatan sesaat. Dan Tezuka sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

Karena kehangatan yang bisa dia dapat dari senyuman tulus Atobe yang biasanya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tapi, entah kenapa sekarang... Tezuka masih merasa kedinginan.

"...bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membaca wajahmu?"

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

' _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak dapat dihubungi. Silahkan telepon lagi beberapa saat kemudian.'_

Menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Tezuka menatap layar hpnya. Dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebelum memasukkan benda elektronik itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. Dia berjalan menuju teras depan rumahnya lalu duduk untuk memakai sepatu olahraganya.

"Lari pagi?" pertanyaan sang ibu dari belakang hanya direspon dengan anggukan saja, "Kau yakin tidak mau memakai jaket yang lebih tebal lagi? Menurut ramalan cuaca, seharusnya hari ini akan turun salju pertama lho."

Tezuka Kunimitsu telah selesai memasang sepatunya lalu dia berdiri dan berbalik. Menatap wanita tua yang kini lebih pendek darinya. Tezuka menunjukkan senyumnya yang langka melihat Ayana menatapnya khawatir, "Tenang, di Rusia jauh lebih dingin. Kalau segini, aku masih bisa tahan. Aku pergi dulu, ibu."

Melihat anaknya langsung berjalan membuka pintu, sang ibu hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah dan melambaikan tangannya, "Hati-hati ya," pesannya.

Di luar, Tezuka mulai berlari dengan kecepatan standarnya yang biasa. Tidak terlalu cepat namun tidak terlalu lambat juga. Dia mengenakan _headset sport_ di kedua telinganya, mulutnya terbuka di setiap langkahnya untuk pengaturan napas yang lebih baik.

Tezuka juga memakai tudung untuk menutupi wajahnya agar tidak kelihatan terlalu jelas. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah salah satu atlit pria terkenal di Jepang sekarang. Bisa repot kalau sampai harus melayani kedatangan orang-orang luar yang tak diinginkan saat dia sedang ingin menikmati kehidupan pribadinya.

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu berusaha fokus dengan pengaturan napas dan peregangan otot-ototnya selama berlari. Meski begitu, kini pikirannya tak bisa berhenti untuk teralihkan ke hal lain. Memikirkan karirnya, seperti rencana kejuaraan dunia tahun depan dan masa depannya nanti seandainya dia berhenti menjadi atlit tenis.

Lalu selain karir... apa lagi?

Pendukung kehidupan selain karir, hanya tinggal itu, 'kan?

Tezuka akhirnya menurunkan kecepatannya dan perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai berjalan pelan. Dia berhenti sesaat untuk mengatur napasnya lalu mengusap keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya. Setelah merasa cukup, Tezuka kembali berjalan di pinggir kota yang telah berubah banyak sejak dia lulus dari SMA dulu.

Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, Tezuka kembali tenggelam di dalam pikirannya. Ya, selain karir, ada lagi yang harus dipikirkannya. Sesuatu yang mulai mengganggunya belakangan ini, terlebih ketika dia sedang melepas diri dari tenis.

Pendamping hidup.

Karena suatu hari nanti pasti... keluarganya yang akan meninggalkan dirinya. Dan saat itu datang, Tezuka harus sudah membuat keluarga baru. Kecuali jika memang Tezuka ingin hidup sendiri selama sisa hidupnya sampai akhir. Tapi, rencana ini pasti tidak akan disetujui oleh orang tua dan kakeknya.

Apakah mereka akan menyetujuinya jika Tezuka menunjukkan siapa seseorang yang dipilihnya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya?

...Entahlah.

Lalu... memangnya seseorang itu juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan serius seperti dirinya?

Tidak. Sepertinya tidak.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Tezuka berusaha menepis pikiran itu lagi dan mencoba fokus dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Melihat hpnya lagi dan masih tidak ada pengumuman apapun, Tezuka kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Dia berniat untuk lari lagi sampai kedua iris cokelat di balik kacamatanya tak sengaja menangkap seseorang yang dia kenal.

Di seberang jalan dia berada sekarang, seseorang duduk di dalam kafe tepat di pinggir jendela kaca yang menghadap ke arah Tezuka. Kedua bola mata Tezuka membulat begitu menyadari siapa itu dan tanpa berpikir ulang, pemuda berambut cokelat itu segera menyeberang dan memasuki kafe tersebut.

Dengan ekspresi _stoic_ miliknya, Tezuka berjalan cepat hingga melewati pelayan kafe yang menyambut kedatangannya. Bahkan pelayan wanita tersebut sampai tersentak kaget dan mengira Tezuka marah padanya. Walau begitu, seolah tak menyadarinya, Tezuka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya dia duduk begitu saja di seberang pria berambut biru keunguan yang sedang mengenakan kacamata bacanya di depan laptop sembari menikmati kopi paginya.

Tentu saja pria yang seharusnya hanya sendirian itu langsung kaget melihat keberadaan Tezuka di depannya. Dia mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum tertawa dengan ujung bibir berkedut, "O-Oh, pagi Kuni- _chan._ "

"Selamat pagi, Keigo." Balas Tezuka dengan suara dalam seperti menahan amarah di balik ekspresi seriusnya yang selalu terlihat sama. Atobe hanya tertawa kaku lalu melepaskan kacamata bacanya ketika Tezuka memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Atobe dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit dalam, "sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Tezuka _to the point._

Atobe diam beberapa saat, sebelum dia menghela napasnya pasrah tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya, "Berhubung kau sudah di sini, kau mau pesan apa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang mencoba tenang.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya membutuhkan penjelasanmu."

Membuka kedua matanya, Atobe menatap dalam kedua iris cokelat di seberangnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Kemana saja kau? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungimu belakangan ini?" tanya Tezuka lagi. Kehilangan pembatas kata-kata yang biasa diterapkan olehnya. Tak merasa bermasalah melepaskan sedikit emosinya ketika tahu yang berada di seberangnya adalah kekasihnya, "Keigo—"

"Pelan-pelan, Kunimitsu. Atur dulu napasmu," ucap Atobe tenang dan mulai mengambil buku _menu_ di sampingnya. Mulut Tezuka terbuka namun pria itu menahan kata-katanya. Atobe memanggil salah satu pelayan lalu berkata, "ah, pesan satu kopi hangat lagi. Gula dan susunya dipisah saja." Ucapnya lalu pelayan tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya dan pergi.

Masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, Atobe sudah kembali menatap Tezuka yang telah merapatkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Atobe menutup layar laptopnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Menatap Tezuka yang masih mengenakan tudung jaket di depannya.

"...Maaf ya," ucapan Atobe yang tiba-tiba itu membuat kedua bola mata Tezuka membulat kaget, "aku tidak sempat menghubungimu belakangan ini karena... ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Jadi—"

"Apakah urusan itu sangat penting sampai kau harus mematikan hpmu setiap hari?"

Tak biasanya Tezuka memotong kata-katanya. Hal ini cukup memberi tanda pada Atobe bahwa pria di depannya memang marah. Atobe menjawab, "...Baiklah, aku salah karena tidak sempat memberitahumu nomor baruku." Ucap Atobe dengan nada seriusnya yang tidak biasa. Tezuka mulai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya semakin dalam.

"...Nomor baru?" nada bicara Tezuka membuat Atobe sedikit sadar telah mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup fatal. Walau begitu, dia membiarkan Tezuka melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, aku juga menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke apartemenmu dua hari lalu berturut-turut dan kau selalu tidak ada di sana. Sekarang aku mendapat kabar kau baru saja mengganti nomormu."

Melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan mengepalnya, Tezuka membuka mulutnya dengan berat.

"Apa kau menghindariku?"

Kedua alis Atobe mulai mengernyit berbahaya, "Kunimitsu."

Suara Atobe membuat kedua tangan Tezuka di atas meja sedikit berjengit. Tezuka menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Atobe tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya sekarang. Atobe sendiri berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak meledak dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Degup jantung Tezuka berdetak semakin kuat. Perasaan yang tidak pernah terpikir akan dia rasakan dalam hidupnya itu benar-benar menguasainya. Menggertakkan giginya, Tezuka mulai memegang kepalanya dengan dua tangannya.

"...Jujur saja. Ini sudah waktunya, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Tezuka membuat Atobe menarik napas perlahan, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," Tezuka mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Atobe dalam, "kita sudah bukan anak SMA lagi. Kita memiliki pekerjaan tetap yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Lebih dari itu, kita berdua sama-sama terkenal. Orang-orang di sekitar kita juga pasti sudah mulai curiga."

Atobe sama sekali tidak suka ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berujung.

"Kita tidak mungkin mempertahankan hubungan di balik layar seperti ini terus."

Rasanya napas Tezuka seperti tercekat.

"Kita harus—"

"Berhenti di sini, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka menahan kata-katanya. Sesuai permintaan Atobe, Tezuka menutup mulutnya kembali meski sekilas Atobe bisa melihat tubuh kekasihnya itu bergetar pelan. Atobe mendecih pelan sebelum akhirnya dia membereskan barang-barang yang dibawanya lalu berdiri dari kursi.

Berjalan mendekati Tezuka, dia memaksa pria berambut cokelat itu berdiri. Di saat yang sama, pelayan baru datang membawakan kopi hangat yang tadi dipesan, "Tuan, kopi anda—"

"Maaf, kami harus pergi," tanpa mengatakan apapun, Atobe langsung meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas nampan yang dibawa pelan, "ambil saja kembaliannya."

Mengabaikan pelayan yang melihat mereka bingung, Atobe menarik Tezuka hingga mereka keluar dari kafe. Berjalan cepat di pinggir jalan, Tezuka terus membiarkan Atobe menarik tangannya. Menghindari beberapa orang agar jangan sampai menabrak, mereka berdua berjalan dengan ritme yang sama hingga tak terasa telah sampai di dekat wilayah sekolah Seishun.

Atobe melepaskan pegangannya lalu Tezuka melihat ke sekelilingnya menyadari dia sudah lama tidak ke daerah sini. Tidak ada siapapun di sekitar mereka—karena sekarang adalah waktu libur untuk para anak sekolah—membuat Tezuka melepaskan tudungnya. Membiarkan angin kini meniup rambut cokelatnya.

Rasanya ingin bertanya untuk apa Atobe membawanya kemari, tapi suasana mereka masih sedikit kaku karena pembicaraan sensitif tadi. Diam-diam Tezuka merasa bersalah. Walau di sisi lain, dia juga tahu bahwa memang sudah waktunya membicarakan hal ini. Bayangan kakeknya yang mencurigai hubungannya dengan Atobe dan sikap Atobe yang seolah menjauhinya tidak membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik.

Daripada menunggu kata-kata menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut Atobe... lebih baik dia yang mengatakannya, 'kan?

Lagipula hubungan yang berawal dari taruhan seperti ini memang sudah sewajarnya pasti akan berakhir suatu hari nanti.

...Ah.

Apakah Tezuka terlalu egois memikirkan dirinya sendiri?

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengangkat kepalanya mendengar langkah Atobe yang menginjak rumput untuk mendekati pagar besi di depannya. Tezuka sempat merasa ragu meski akhirnya dia tetap mengikuti Atobe hingga dia berdiri di sampingnya.

Saat menoleh, Tezuka baru sadar mereka kini sedang melihat lapangan tenis tempat mereka dulu sering melakukan latihan. Sebenarnya hanya beberapa kali untuk Atobe, karena dia memang tidak sekolah di SMA Seishun. Tapi, setidaknya masih cukup memegang kenangan untuknya.

Melihat tempat ini, ekspresi Tezuka melembut.

Rasanya... sudah lama sekali.

Dengusan pelan Atobe membuat Tezuka melirik, " _Seriously,_ aku tidak tahu kenapa kakiku membawaku ke sini," pria yang memiliki tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya itu tertawa keras lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit, "bukan salahku juga sih. Seseorang telah berani membuat Raja Atobe ini marah jadi kakiku pun tak mau mendengarkanku. Haaaa, menyebalkan." Teriaknya. Seolah menyindir pria di sampingnya secara terang-terangan.

Tezuka tidak langsung membalas. Dia hanya diam sembari memegang kawat besi di depannya, "Apa hubungannya dengan kau marah dan lapangan tenis?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Atobe menegakkan kepalanya kembali lalu tersenyum melihat Tezuka, "Kebiasaan tidak bisa hilang semudah itu meski umurmu bertambah," ucapnya santai. Tezuka hanya mendengus dan kembali menatap lurus lapangan di depan mereka, "seandainya keadaan masih semudah masa saat kita di SMP dan SMA dulu, aku pasti sudah menantangmu bermain tenis sekarang. Melampiaskan kekesalan dengan mengalahkanmu di atas lapangan rasanya tidak terdengar buruk." Lanjutnya.

Seharusnya kata-kata ini tidak begitu berarti. Tapi, entah kenapa Tezuka tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Mengeratkan genggamannya pada kawat di depannya, Tezuka melirik tajam Atobe di sampingnya, "Aku akan menerima tantanganmu," jawabnya. Atobe kembali melihat ke arah Tezuka ketika kekasihnya itu berbicara, "dan aku tidak akan kalah."

Mendengar nada datar namun penuh kepercayaan diri itu membuat Atobe mendengus menahan tawa, " _Well,_ aku yang sekarang hanya bermain dengan laptop dan saham memang akan sedikit kesusahan mengalahkan juara dunia sepertimu."

Tezuka tidak memperkirakan tangan Atobe yang tiba-tiba memegang sisi wajahnya dengan keras dan menariknya.

"Tapi, bukan berarti tidak mungkin."

Memiringkan kepalanya, Atobe langsung memejamkan kedua matanya dan menangkap bibir Tezuka yang lengah. Saking cepatnya, Tezuka membulatkan kedua bola matanya kaget dan kehilangan pengendalian tubuhnya sesaat. Seperti lupa bagaimana caranya berpikir. Sebelum dia sempat merespon ciuman dalam itu, Atobe sudah lebih dulu menarik dirinya.

Melihat Atobe sudah melepaskan ciuman mereka, Tezuka reflek mundur dan melepaskan tangan Atobe dari wajahnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Di sini masih tempat umum—"

" _Ne,_ Kunimitsu."

Perkataan Atobe yang terdengar serius membuat Tezuka menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku masih ingin melihatmu panas di atas lapangan lagi... seperti dulu."

Meraih tangan Tezuka, Atobe menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Untuk itu, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi. Hubungan ini—"

Genggaman itu semakin erat dan Tezuka tahu dia tidak akan bisa melepaskannya lagi.

"—aku ingin semua orang tahu."

 **#**

 **.**

 **#**

Itu memang yang dikatakan Atobe Keigo tadi pagi tapi—

"HAAAAAAAAAHHH!?"

—Tezuka Kunimitsu tidak menyangka kekasihnya itu langsung mengundang teman-teman klub tenis yang seangkatan dengan mereka dulu dan mengumumkannya di depan mereka semua.

"Wow, benarkah itu, _buchou?_ " pertanyaan Echizen Ryouma di sampingnya hanya membuat Tezuka semakin sakit kepala dan dia mulai memijat kepalanya sendiri, "Kalau diingat lagi, aku memang sempat curiga dengan hubungan kalian dulu. Tapi, masih bertahan sampai sekarang? Aku salut pada kalian." Ucap laki-laki yang sebenarnya juga sudah menjadi atlit tenis tingkat dunia seperti Tezuka itu—meski tahun ini dia kalah dari Tezuka di putaran _semi-final._

"Hei, Echizen! Kau ini tidak berubah dari dulu! Perhatikan lagi ucapanmu!" ucap Oishi Shuuichirou dengan kesal sembari memukul pelan kepala Echizen di sampingnya. Oishi kemudian menghela napas lalu tersenyum melihat Tezuka, "Tapi, aku lega mendengar kalian baik-baik saja. Apalagi kau sekarang sudah menjadi _world champion,_ wah aku benar-benar bangga padamu!" teriak Oishi senang sembari memukul punggung Tezuka beberapa kali.

Echizen di tengah mereka hanya menghela napas dan memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku masih di sini."

"Oh, kau bisa melanjutkan usahamu lagi tahun depan, Pangeran~"

"Sialan."

Oishi kembali jengkel dan mengacak-acak rambut Echizen di sebelahnya. Melihat mereka, Tezuka hanya menghela napas sembari menopang dagunya. Sampai akhirnya matanya melirik Kawamura Takashi di sampingnya. Pria berambut cokelat cepak itu masih santai meminum _sake-_ nya. Begitu pula teman-teman angkatan mereka saat di SMP Seishun dulu.

"...Kalian tidak terlihat kaget." Gumam Tezuka tanpa bisa menahan dirinya. Kawamura yang akan meminum isi gelasnya lagi itu langsung berhenti dan melihat Tezuka yang memperhatikannya.

Tersenyum penuh arti, Kawamura meletakkan gelas _sake_ miliknya di atas meja, "Bagaimana ya... seperti kata Echizen, kalian memang sudah terlihat sekali sih. Apalagi sejak SMA. Jadi, ingin kaget pun kurasa percuma."

Mendengar itu, Tezuka terdiam sesaat, "...Benarkah?" ekspresi Tezuka yang serius masih belum berubah. Tapi, dia mulai menerawang pada tembok di depannya, "Segitu jelasnya?" tanyanya lagi entah pada siapa.

Kikumaru Eiji yang baru saja menghabiskan satu gelas _sake-_ nya langsung mendesah puas lalu tertawa dan menjawab, "Ya ya! Atobe selalu mengejarmu kemana-mana—hik!" meski sudah mulai mabuk, pria berambut merah dengan model belah tengah itu tetap melanjutkan, "Dan dan... jika kami terlalu dekat denganmu, Atobe pasti melihat kami dengan mata menyeramkan seperti inih!" teriak Kikumaru sembari menarik ujung-ujung kedua matanya sampai sipit sehingga ekspresinya terlihat seperti marah sekali, membuat teman-teman satu meja mereka tertawa dan berteriak setuju padanya.

Tezuka membuka mulutnya dan memasang ekspresi bingung.

Benarkah?

Kenapa dia tidak pernah sadar?

Di saat teman-temannya yang lain masih tertawa, Tezuka menoleh dan melihat Atobe di meja sebelahnya bersama teman-teman alumni SMP dan SMA Hyoutei. Mereka tertawa lebih keras dan seperti yang biasa Tezuka lihat sejak dulu, Atobe menjadi pembicara utama dan pusat perhatian di kumpulan klub sekolahnya itu sendiri.

Atobe baru saja selesai tertawa ketika dia menoleh dan tatapannya bertabrakan dengan Tezuka yang masih melihatnya. Melihat senyum Atobe yang ditujukan padanya membuat Tezuka mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lalu kembali berbalik menghadap teman-temannya.

"Sebenarnya jika kau tanya padaku, kabar ini cukup mengejutkan sih," gumaman Fuji Shuusuke di sebelah kirinya membuat Tezuka menoleh, "apa yang Atobe lakukan sampai kau takluk padanya?" tanyanya dengan senyum tenang di bibirnya dan mata yang menyipit senang seperti biasa.

Tezuka tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dan di saat yang sama, Sanada Genichirou di samping Fuji masih meminum bir yang dipesannya ikut berkomentar, "Kau hanya kesal karena Atobe yang kau benci bisa bersama Tezuka."

Fuji langsung menjawab cepat, "Tentu saja, aku menghormatinya dan dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari pria brengsek itu," ucapnya sembari menunjuk Tezuka dengan ujung jempolnya lalu Atobe di samping mereka untuk mengimplikasikan maksud 'pria brengsek' yang diucapkannya, "lagipula sepertinya aku tidak sekesal kau, Sanada." Ucap pria berambut cokelat terang seleher itu dengan seringai khasnya yang bisa menyebalkan.

Membuka sedikit kedua matanya, iris biru langit itu terlihat begitu mengejek.

"Dia rivalmu yang 'berharga', 'kan?"

Sanada membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam lalu meletakkan gelas besar yang dipegangnya ke atas meja. Pria tinggi besar dan memiliki badan kekar dengan rambut hitam itu menatap Fuji berbahaya. Dia adalah satu-satunya pria di meja ini yang bukan alumni Seishun, namun statusnya yang bisa dibilang teman sejak kecil Tezuka itu tentu tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Aura berbahaya Sanada mulai memudar perlahan tapi pasti dan dia menghela napasnya. Menyadari Tezuka memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi dengan ekspresi datarnya. Menyimpan maksud bahwa sesungguhnya dia tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Fuji dan Sanada.

 _Well,_ untuk soal perasaan... mantan kapten Seishun itu memang masih termasuk ke dalam kategori polos.

Wajar saja jika banyak yang kesal karena Atobe Keigo sang 'Raja Tenis' yang sombong dan cukup menyebalkan itulah yang berhasil menodai kepolosan Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Mengabaikan Fuji, Sanada berkata lagi, "Jika kau memang memilih Atobe menjadi kekasihmu, aku juga tidak akan mengganggu, tapi—"

Sanada melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menatap Tezuka serius.

"—apa kakekmu sudah tahu tentang hal ini?"

Mendengar sebutan itu, tubuh Tezuka sempat menegang. Meski sekilas, tetap saja Sanada melihatnya. Apalagi Tezuka mulai menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, "Sudah kuduga," meminum bir di gelasnya sampai habis, Sanada menghela napas panjang, "pantas saja terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan kakekmu, beliau terlihat bingung ketika aku menyebut nama Atobe."

Tezuka segera menyadari sesuatu, "Ah, jadi kau..." kembali teringat pada pembicaraannya dengan sang kakek beberapa waktu lalu.

Sanada hanya mengangguk, "Ya, maaf kalau aku menyusahkanmu. Tapi, kupikir kakekmu tahu soal Atobe karena itu aku tak sengaja menyebut namanya." Tezuka mengalihkan perhatiannya ke atas meja namun tidak mengatakan apapun sampai Sanada melanjutkan, "Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada serius. Fuji pun hanya melirik Sanada sebelum kembali melihat Tezuka di sampingnya.

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya semakin erat, Tezuka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Aku—"

"Lho, sudah jelas 'kan?"

Suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka dan juga beban yang tiba-tiba dirasakan Tezuka di atas kepalanya membuat para pihak yang berbicara sejak tadi menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Tentu saja Kunimitsu akan mengatakan tentang hubungan kami pada kakeknya."

Ucapan Atobe yang santai itu entah kenapa sedikit memancing emosi Sanada. Rasanya seperti nostalgia kembali ke masa sekolah dulu dimana ketiganya adalah _rival_ tak terbantahkan. Tezuka hanya melihat ke arah Atobe yang masih menyandarkan lengannya di atas kepalanya.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan Kunikazu- _dono._ Beliau tidak akan menerima hubungan kalian semudah itu." Sanada mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan penuh penekanan. Kedua alis mengernyit semakin dalam melihat Atobe yang hanya menyeringai licik.

"Aku? Kau sendiri meremehkan Kunimitsu." Ucap Atobe sembari menunjuk Sanada. Dia telah menarik tangannya dari atas kepala kekasihnya itu, "Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau sengaja memancing Kunimitsu untuk kembali takut dengan kakeknya sehingga dia memutuskan hubungan denganku? Lalu selanjutnya apa? Kau akan merebut Kunimitsu dariku?"

"...Apa?"

Kata-kata ini membuat semua yang ada di sana tersentak kaget termasuk Sanada. Tezuka mengernyitkan kedua alisnya marah dan memiringkan posisi duduknya, "Keigo—"

 _ **BHUG**_

Suara pukulan yang cukup keras dari belakang kepala Atobe membuat ucapan Tezuka terhenti.

Seseorang di belakang Atobe mendengus keras setelah memukul belakang kepala mantan kaptennya di SMA Hyoutei dulu, "Dasar si bodoh ini," dia mengusap kepalan tangannya lalu menatap Atobe yang mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan kesal, "jangan memancing perkelahian yang tidak berguna, Atobe." Ucap Oshitari Yuushi sembari menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya.

Atobe menoleh dengan ekspresi kesal, "Kau mengganggu saja," gerutunya. Pria berambut biru panjang yang telah bisa dikuncir itu hanya mendengus tak peduli. Di belakangnya, alumni sekolah Hyoutei yang lain telah berkumpul.

Mukahi Gakuto, pria berambut ungu berbentuk _bob_ itu tertawa kecil di belakang Oishi, "Bahkan seorang Atobe Keigo yang terkenal akan kekuatan dan kearoganannya bisa jadi konyol jika menyangkut kekasihnya," mengabaikan _death glare_ Atobe yang ditujukan padanya, Mukahi menoleh ke arah Tezuka, " _nice catch, champion._ "

Meski mengerti maksud Mukahi, Tezuka tetap diam dengan ekspresi seriusnya. Dia hanya mendengus pelan lalu melihat ke arah lain. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan sejak masa SMP dulu sehingga tak ada yang heran dengan kelakukan _stoic_ miliknya.

Seandainya saja mereka semua bisa membuka kotak misteri bagaimana pasangan yang seharusnya adalah _rival_ dengan sifat yang sangat berlawanan itu bisa bersatu.

Suasana di antara mereka semakin ramai hingga akhirnya tiba waktu rumah makan untuk tutup. Atobe membayar semua makanannya—tak peduli meski Tezuka berusaha memaksanya untuk ikut membayar. Mereka sempat berdebat sedikit di depan kasir hingga menjadi tontonan teman-teman mereka yang hanya bisa menahan tawa geli melihat pasangan tersebut.

Yah, paling tidak ada satu hal yang patut disetujui.

Atobe dan Tezuka akan menjadi pasangan yang tidak membosankan.

Di luar rumah makan, masing-masing berpisah menuju jalan ke rumah mereka. Terakhir yang pergi adalah Sanada. Pria yang juga mempelajari _kendo_ itu sempat menatap Tezuka beberapa saat seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Namun ketika Tezuka hanya diam menatapnya datar dan mengangguk, baru setelah itu Sanada menghela napasnya dan pergi. Membiarkan teman sejak kecilnya tersebut tetap berada di pilihannya sejak awal.

Setelah semuanya pergi, Atobe mulai berbicara tanpa menoleh, "Kau ingin aku yang berbicara dengan kakekmu?"

Tezuka sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng, "...Tidak. Aku bisa mengatakannya sendiri." Dia melirik Atobe yang masih enggan melihat ke arahnya, "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikannya dariku?" tanyanya.

Jeda sejenak, Atobe tidak langsung menjawab. Dia melihat ke arah yang berlawanan dari Tezuka agar kekasihnya itu tidak melihat ekspresinya. Mungkin berniat kabur agar dia tidak perlu menjawab kekasihnya itu, tapi—

"Keigo."

"...Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu ketika semua sudah siap." Menolehkan kembali kepalanya, tidak ada senyuman di ekspresi Atobe yang serius itu, "Sampai saat itu tiba, aku ingin kau fokus dulu dengan masalahmu sendiri. Percayalah padaku."

"Percaya padamu bukan berarti aku tidak mengetahui apapun ketika masalah ini menyangkut tentang kita berdua."

"Ya, aku tahu—"

Tezuka melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ekspresinya seperti mengatakan dia tidak mau mendengar omong kosong apapun lagi. Wajah serius Tezuka rasanya jadi bertambah lebih menyeramkan berkali lipat ketika dia benar-benar menunjukkan kemarahannya pada seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Akhirnya Atobe hanya bisa tertawa kaku dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk, "Baiklah, kau menang." Atobe menghela napasnya lalu berjalan lebih dulu sebelum Tezuka mengikutinya, "Tapi, berjanjilah padaku jangan marah setelah kau mendengar semuanya."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Atobe, pria berambut cokelat dan berkacamata di belakangnya itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Itu tergantung."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Rasanya aneh melihat anak tunggal mereka meminta kumpul di ruang tengah. Apalagi mereka tahu pasti bagaimana anak tunggal keluarga Tezuka tersebut adalah tipe anak serius yang lebih memilih mendengarkan dibanding menjelaskan sesuatu.

Walau begitu, tiga anggota tertua keluarga tersebut tetap datang dan menemui Tezuka Kunimitsu yang telah menunggu mereka dengan duduk bersimpuh di atas karpet _tatami._

Setelah semuanya duduk, Tezuka Kuniharu yang lebih dulu bertanya, "Ada apa ini, Kunimitsu?" tanyanya dengan nada antara bingung dan khawatir. Istrinya juga memasang ekspresi yang tak jauh beda dari suaminya. Hanya kakek mereka yang tetap memasang ekspresi seriusnya seperti biasa.

Tezuka yang telah duduk bersimpuh itu memejamkan kedua matanya lalu memindahkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut ke atas _tatami._ Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk ke depan ketika dia berkata, "Aku ingin mengucapkan maaf pada ayah, ibu, dan kakek." Ucapnya membuka pembicaraan.

Kuniharu dan Ayana hanya saling menatap dengan bingung. Sementara Tezuka Kunikazu masih diam menatap cucu di depannya.

"Maksudmu... maaf karena keputusanmu yang akan tinggal di Jerman dalam waktu yang lebih lama?" tanya ibunya, seakan mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tezuka masih belum bergerak dari posisinya sehingga sang ibu melanjutkan, "Kita sudah membicarakan itu, 'kan? Tidak masalah selama kau tidak akan lupa menghubungi kami. Kami semua mendukung mimpimu, sayang. Kenapa kau meminta maaf lagi sekarang?" tanyanya lagi dengan lembut.

Masih diam, Tezuka tidak mengatakan apapun selain memundurkan tubuhnya dan duduk bersimpuh dengan tegak. Dia menghela napasnya pelan, "...Bukan itu."

"Eh?" Ayana kembali memasang wajah bingungnya sementara kakek Tezuka mulai memicingkan kedua matanya.

Tezuka mengangkat kepalanya. menatap serius ketiga orang tua yang paling dihormatinya.

"Aku... mempunyai kekasih," mengepalkan kedua tangan di atas lututnya, napas Tezuka terasa tercekat ketika dia melanjutkan, "dan dia laki-laki."

Kedua bola mata Kuniharu dan Ayana sukses membulat kaget. Bahkan Ayana menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Tezuka memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"...Maaf, aku baru bisa mengatakannya pada kalian sekarang."

Kata-kata itu terasa menggantung di udara begitu saja. Baik kedua orang tuanya, maupun kakeknya, tak ada yang mau membuka mulut mereka lebih dulu. Terlalu syok dengan kenyataan ini, terlalu takut menerima kenyataan, terlalu bingung untuk berkomentar.

Keheningan yang akan membunuh Tezuka perlahan tapi pasti.

Setidaknya, sampai suara sang kakek terasa begitu menggelegar.

"Apakah laki-laki itu... Atobe Keigo?"

Kuniharu dan Ayana menoleh ke arah ayah mereka sebelum melihat Tezuka kembali. Memperhatikan wajah anak mereka yang biasanya selalu terlihat serius dan datar itu kini menautkan dua alisnya. Rahang bawahnya mengeras sebelum dia membuka bibirnya yang sekilas bergetar.

"...Ya."

Jawaban itu terdengar sangat pelan namun penuh penekanan yang tidak bisa diabaikan. Kedua alis Ayana tertarik, menunjukkan raut sedih yang sangat kentara untuk seorang ibu. Saking tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, wanita itu akhirnya menangis hingga Kuniharu mememeluknya. Mendekatkan wajah Ayana pada dadanya dan memeluknya pelan.

Melihat ibunya menangis, rasanya dada Tezuka tercubit keras. Tidak, dia seharusnya bisa menahan semua ini. Bukankah dia sudah menyiapkan dirinya? Bukankah ini resiko yang sudah diperkirakan olehnya? Apapun yang terjadi, Tezuka tidak akan bisa kembali.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Pada akhirnya jalan manapun yang dia ambil...

...dia hanya seorang anak durhaka, 'kan?

Terus menundukkan kepalanya, Tezuka hanya bisa berkelahi di dalam pikirannya sendiri tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Kedua matanya seperti ingin menangis namun dia tahan mati-matian. Sejauh ini, belum ada kata-kata kasar yang ditujukan untuknya. Tapi, dia bisa merasakan tatapan menuntut yang diarahkan padanya. Terlebih ketika dia mendengar kakek yang paling dihormatinya menghela napas panjang.

"Kau mengecewakanku... Kunimitsu."

Napas Tezuka kembali tercekat. Pria yang memiliki rambut cokelat dengan model belah tengah di samping itu membuka mulutnya dan kedua tangannya meremas ujung celana di atas lututnya. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar dan dia berusaha menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Gerak gesekan kaki dan _tatami_ terdengar. Menandakan sang kakek yang duduk di depan Tezuka mulai berdiri. Dia sempat melihat cucu di depannya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya sebelum dia memejamkan kedua matanya lalu berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan ribuan tusukan tak kasat mata di tubuh anggota keluarga terdekatnya.

Mendengar langkah kakek yang semakin menjauh, laki-laki beriris cokelat _hazelnut_ itu tak dapat menahannya lagi. Dengan suara bergetar yang sedikit tertutupi, Tezuka mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, "Maafkan aku." Kemudian dia berdiri, meraih tas di belakangnya dan berjalan cepat menuju luar rumah.

Ayana menyadari anaknya akan segera pergi. Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya lalu berteriak, "Kunimitsu? Kunimitsu!" teriakannya membuat sang kakek juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh sedikit hanya untuk melihat Tezuka yang berjalan cepat lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Tangisan Ayana kembali pecah begitu suara pintu ditutup terdengar. Kedua orang tua itu kehilangan kata-kata. Masih tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan. Terima kenyataan bahwa anak laki-laki mereka adalah salah satu dari kaum minoritas? Atau tidak menerima kenyataan dan segera membuang anak mereka satu-satunya itu?

Tidak.

Yang manapun kedua pilihan itu sama-sama sulit.

Tezuka Kunikazu tidak akan menyalahkan mereka. Dia sendiri juga syok, tak tahu pula harus melakukan apa. Tezuka Kunimitsu adalah cucu kesayangannya dan akan selalu begitu. Apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan pernah bisa membenci cucunya tersebut.

Hanya saja sekarang... mungkin sama seperti orang tua kandung Tezuka, dia juga membutuhkan waktu untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Kunikazu memejamkan kedua matanya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamarnya sendiri.

 **#**

Di jalan, Tezuka berjalan tak tentu arah.

Kedua matanya terasa begitu kosong seolah tidak ada lagi cahaya kehidupan di sana. Tangan kanannya memegang erat lengan tas di bahunya, Tezuka berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk tanpa menatap depan jalannya. Seperti mati, dia tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi.

Tak terkecuali salju yang kembali turun untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini.

Untuk pria yang tanpa sadar mengenakan satu lapis jaket saja, seharusnya Tezuka merasa kedinginan. Tapi kali ini tidak. Rasanya sudah ada yang jauh lebih dingin di dalam dirinya dibanding permukaan luar kulitnya. Tezuka berhenti lalu jatuh duduk bersimpuh di atas tumpukan salju yang semakin memberatkan setiap langkahnya. Kedua tangannya kini jatuh memegang salju beku di bawahnya.

Apa ini... pilihan yang salah?

Apa memang seharusnya dia tidak mengaku?

Tezuka menatap warna putih di bawahnya, dia tidak bisa merasakan dingin yang seharusnya menusuk telapak tangannya. Kedua alis Tezuka mulai bertaut. Mencoba memikirkan letak dimana dia salah sebelumnya atau berbagai kemungkinan yang seharusnya masih bisa dia pilih selain mengatakan hal sejujurnya kepada orang tuanya dan terutama kakeknya.

Kedua bola mata Tezuka mulai memburam.

Dia tidak bisa lagi menentukan jawaban yang benar.

Suara kakeknya yang kecewa padanya kembali menghantuinya. Bibir Tezuka bergetar sebelum dia menggertakkan giginya keras. Ingatan dimana selama ini dia hampir menghabiskan setengah waktu di dalam hidupnya bersama sang kakek mulai menyerang isi kepalanya.

Memori itu terus datang tanpa ampun hingga mengumpulkan air yang kemudian jatuh mengalir dari kedua matanya. Tepat ketika dia mengingat wajah kakeknya yang tersenyum bangga padanya.

"Maafkan... aku... kakek."

Walau begitu... walau semua ini terasa menyakitkan...

...meninggalkan Atobe Keigo tidak pernah ada di daftar pilihannya.

Kenapa?

"Kunimitsu?" suara seseorang mulai memasuki gendang telinganya. Hanya saja tubuh Tezuka rasanya sudah terlalu kaku untuk bergerak, bahkan meskipun hanya sekedar menoleh untuk melihat sang pemilik suara.

Lalu laki-laki yang tadi memanggilnya langsung berlari cepat menghampirinya. Suara langkahnya menginjak salju menggema begitu keras. Tak perlu butuh waktu lama hingga Tezuka bisa merasakan jaket yang dipasangkan pada tubuhnya. Pria itu berjongkok di depannya lalu mendorong bahunya yang terasa kaku hingga Tezuka bisa melihat wajah penolongnya.

Kedua alis Atobe bertaut dan dia menggertakkan giginya seperti menahan segala rasa yang ada. Di balik kedua matanya yang kosong, Tezuka tahu dia dapat berpikir bahwa dia hampir tak pernah melihat ekspresi kekasihnya semarah dan sekhawatir ini sebelumnya.

Atobe mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Tezuka lalu langsung menarik kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Erat. Sangat erat. Atobe menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Tezuka sementara tangannya merengkuh erat pinggang dan satunya meremas belakang kepala Tezuka.

Perlahan tapi pasti Tezuka Kunimitsu bisa merasakan kehangatan.

Perlahan tapi pasti Tezuka Kunimitsu bisa kembali hidup.

Memejamkan kedua matanya, kini Tezuka bisa mendengar baik-baik perkataan Atobe yang seolah sudah mengetahui semuanya. Seolah sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi. Seolah sudah siap menanggung semua bebannya. Remasan tangannya semakin erat dan Tezuka tahu laki-laki ini tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Tidak akan pernah.

Dan Tezuka sama sekali tidak berniat menarik dirinya.

"Ayo pulang... Kunimitsu."

Seandainya Tezuka dalam keadaan sadar, mungkin dia akan marah jika Atobe memperlakukannya terlalu lembut seperti ini. Dia bukan laki-laki yang lemah, yang akan rapuh begitu saja jika Atobe memperlakukannya terlalu keras atau bahkan meninggalkannya.

Tapi, sekarang...

"Pulanglah bersamaku."

...tolong biarkan dia terlihat rapuh, sekali saja.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"...Aku tahu mereka tidak akan bisa langsung menerimanya dengan mudah. Baik keluargamu maupun keluargaku."

Menyerahkan gelas berisi susu hangat di tangannya pada Tezuka, Atobe memasang kembali senyumannya ketika kekasihnya yang duduk di atas kasur dan dibalut selimut itu melihat ke arahnya.

"Wajar saja, mungkin memang kita yang salah di sini." Gumam Atobe sebelum duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Membiarkan Tezuka meminum susu hangatnya terlebih dahulu, "Tapi, mau dipikirkan berapa kali juga... aku tidak bisa berpikir untuk menyesal karena telah jatuh cinta padamu."

Tersedak kaget mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Atobe dengan lancar itu, Tezuka akhirnya terbatuk-batuk membuat Atobe menoleh. Laki-laki berambut biru keunguan itu tertawa kecil sebelum mengambil _tissue_ di dekatnya lalu mengusapkannya pada mulut Tezuka yang telah menatapnya sedikit kesal di balik kacamatanya yang berembun.

"Susu buatanku memang enak, tapi pelan-pelan saja minumnya. Aku masih punya banyak."

"Uhuk. Bukan karena itu."

Suara serak Tezuka yang akhirnya baru terdengar lagi sejak Atobe menjemputnya di jalan itu diam-diam membuat Atobe lega. Selagi mereka tenggelam di dalam keheningan yang semu, Tezuka menundukkan kepalanya.

"...Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya pria itu perlahan. Membuat Atobe kehilangan senyumnya. Dia menarik tangannya dari wajah Tezuka lalu kembali duduk menghadap jendela. Membelakangi Tezuka yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kasur di belakangnya.

Dari sini, Tezuka tak dapat melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang dipasang oleh Atobe. Lalu mantan kapten SMA Hyoutei itu membuka mulutnya, "Aku bertengkar hebat dengan ayah di hari terakhir kami bertemu." Ucapnya. Kedua bola mata Tezuka membulat namun dia tak mengatakan apapun, "Maaf tidak memberi tahumu. Aku tahu kau lebih mengutamakan keluarga. Karena itu, kupikir kau pasti akan memintaku untuk memihak keluarga apapun yang terjadi dan aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu soal itu."

Tidak menjawab, tanda bahwa Tezuka memang setuju dengan kata-kata kekasihnya itu.

Atobe kembali menghela napas, "Dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang sulit bukan sesuatu yang aku sukai." Dia kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Karena itu, kali ini saja aku ingin menentukan pilihanku sendiri. Tanpa campur tangan darimu atau orang tuaku." Menggapai tangan Tezuka dan meremasnya erat, Atobe menatap dalam kedua iris cokelat di sampingnya.

"Jika suatu hari nanti, aku tidak bisa menyandang nama Atobe lagi..."

Pria berambut biru keunguan itu mengangkat tangan Tezuka yang digenggamnya.

"...apakah kau akan tetap memilihku?"

Terdiam sesaat, Tezuka mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lalu melihat ke bawah. Lebih tepatnya ke arah tangan Atobe yang memegang tangannya dengan erat.

"Dengan satu syarat." Gumam Tezuka tiba-tiba. Perkataan ini membuat Atobe menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"...Apa?"

Tezuka menghela napas lalu mendongakkan kepalanya lagi. Menatap Atobe dengan kesal, dia membalas genggaman tangan kekasihnya tersebut, "Tidak ada lagi rahasia. Aku ingin mendengar apa masalahmu dan... sebagai gantinya, aku juga akan berusaha menceritakan masalahku padamu."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya erat, Tezuka menahan diri agar wajahnya tidak memerah.

"Jangan harap kau bisa hidup denganku jika kau terus lari membawa masalahmu sendiri."

Untuk beberapa saat, Atobe terlihat bengong mendengar perkataan Tezuka di depannya sebelum akhirnya dia mendengus menahan tawa, "Apa kau sedang melamarku?"

Dinding yang dibangun Tezuka runtuh hingga membuat wajahnya memerah meski tangannya menggenggam tangan Atobe semakin erat, "Tidak, aku—"

Tawa Atobe pecah dan pada akhirnya dia melepas tangan Tezuka untuk memegang perutnya sendiri sementara dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tezuka hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat melihat Atobe tertawa begitu keras tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Pria berambut cokelat itu pada akhirnya hanya meremas erat selimutnya dan hanya bisa diam karena tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa begitu sadar kata-kata Atobe ada benarnya.

Walau begitu, pada akhirnya Atobe berhenti tertawa dan meraih kepala Tezuka. Seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, dia meremas kepala itu dengan gemas sebelum menurunkan kepalanya lalu mencium bibir Tezuka sekilas.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok," langsung berpindah ke samping Tezuka, Atobe telah membuka selimutnya untuk masuk ke dalam ketika dia melanjutkan, "ayo tidur—"

Sebelum Atobe sempat berbaring, Tezuka sudah lebih dulu meremas lengan bajunya membuat Atobe berhenti. Pria yang memiliki kedua iris _onyx_ itu menoleh hanya untuk menangkap ekspresi Tezuka yang masih terlihat datar seperti biasanya.

"Kuni—"

"Aku ingin _sex._ "

...

...

Ha?

"Tu-Tunggu, apa?"

Tezuka mulai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lagi, "Aku ingin _sex._ " Ucapnya mengulang perkataan yang sama.

"...Apa kau benar-benar Kunimitsu?"

Menghela napasnya kasar, Tezuka akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Atobe. Awalnya Atobe mengira mungkin Tezuka sedang mengantuk hingga tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Sampai tiba-tiba Tezuka keluar dari selimut lalu mendorong bahu Atobe hingga dia berbaring di atas kasur. Atobe membulatkan kedua bola matanya kaget apalagi ketika Tezuka langsung duduk di atas perutnya. Kedua kakinya berada di sisi-sisi tubuh Atobe dan Tezuka mulai memegang perut Atobe yang masih penuh dengan otot kuat yang terbentuk sejak dia masih menjadi atlit tenis SMA dulu.

Atobe tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa lagi. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tezuka tidak pernah berinisiatif menyerangnya lebih dulu. Wajah Atobe sedikit memerah ketika Tezuka membungkukkann tubuhnya ke depan untuk meraih bibir Atobe dan menciumnya dalam.

Degup jantung Atobe berdetak keras. Dia masih belum bisa menutup matanya meskipun lidah Tezuka telah menjilat bibirnya, menggodanya untuk membalas ciuman kekasihnya itu.

Padahal ini bukan _sex_ pertama mereka—jelas. Tapi, Atobe tidak bisa berhenti merasa tegang karenanya.

"...Kau benar-benar tidak mau?" pertanyaan Tezuka yang kembali muncul memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Atobe mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali melihat Tezuka masih duduk di antara perut dan selangkangannya.

Dengan sekali melihat saja, Atobe tahu.

Itu bukan ekspresi datar yang selalu Tezuka pasang seperti biasa.

Ekspresi kesepian itu...

...menginginkan sesuatu atau seseorang untuk mengisinya.

Atobe tidak punya pilihan lain, 'kan?

Tidak.

Sejak awal, pilihan itu tidak pernah ada.

Menggunakan tangan kirinya sebagai penumpu, Atobe mengangkat tubuhnya lalu memegang sisi wajah Tezuka dan kembali menarik mereka ke dalam ciuman yang panjang. Atobe tak perlu meminta izin ketika Tezuka membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Atobe memasuki dirinya.

Tezuka mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan mencoba membalas lidah Atobe yang berusaha mengajaknya bermain. Suara ciuman mereka yang begitu basah menggema di dalam kamar ini. Tangan kiri Atobe yang sedari tadi menahan tubuhnya di atas kasur kini berpindah dan mulai memeluk tubuh Tezuka, meraba pelan lekuk pinggang laki-laki itu lalu menyelip masuk dari balik baju hangat yang dikenakan Tezuka, menyentuh permukaan kulitnya langsung.

Tubuh Tezuka bergetar merasakan dinginnya tangan Atobe menyentuh lekuk otot perutnya yang sempurna. Meraih sisi kanan kiri kepala Atobe, Tezuka memperdalam ciuman mereka untuk meredam desahannya. Apalagi ketika dirinya secara tak sadar mulai menggesekkan badannya pada Atobe untuk mencari fraksi yang lebih.

"Ha... Keigo," bisikan Tezuka setelah mereka melepaskan ciuman ini membuat Atobe membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Tezuka di atasnya. Atobe tersenyum dan meraih kacamata Tezuka untuk melepaskannya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja, "Kei...go."

"Ya, aku di sini Kunimitsu," mencium leher jenjang di atasnya, Tezuka memejamkan kedua matanya erat saat menyadari Atobe menggigit tengkuknya cukup keras untuk meninggalkan tanda di sana, "aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun." Bisik Atobe dengan seduktif di telinga kekasihnya yang telah meremas erat bagian belakang baju yang dikenakannya.

Tezuka membiarkan Atobe melakukan yang biasa dilakukannya tanpa mengatakan apapun lebih jauh. Atobe mulai membuka baju yang Tezuka kenakan hingga udara dingin langsung menusuk permukaan kulitnya. Meskipun ada penghangat di dalam apartemen ini, tetap saja belum sepenuhnya cukup untuk menutupi aura dingin yang datang dari luar.

Walau begitu, rasa dingin itu kembali hilang begitu Atobe mulai memfokuskan dirinya untuk memberi kenikmatan pada setiap titik Tezuka yang telah dihafalnya. Atobe melempar baju Tezuka sembarangan lalu dia memegang kedua sisi perut Tezuka sementara dia mencium setiap lekuk dada Tezuka. Menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, Tezuka menahan desahannya ketika Atobe mulai menjilat _nipple_ miliknya lalu membuka mulutnya untuk menghisapnya.

"Ngh!" Tezuka mendesah secara reflek. Dia segera menyadari perlahan tapi pasti miliknya di bawah sana menegang dan celananya semakin terasa sempit.

Tentu saja Atobe menyadarinya. Bagaimanapun juga milik Tezuka itu menyentuh perutnya yang masih tertutupi baju. Namun seolah mengabaikan itu, Atobe semakin menguatkan hisapannya membuat Tezuka menjambak rambutnya secara reflek.

Desahan Tezuka terdengar semakin keras. Seakan dia membuka dirinya sepenuhnya yang selama ini tertutup hingga membuat sebagian besar orang sedikit kesulitan mendekatinya. Eskpresinya yang biasanya datar kini terus menunjukkan ekspresi yang hampir tak akan pernah orang kira bahwa seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu memilikinya.

Hanya pada Atobe.

Hanya pada Atobe... dia akan menunjukkan semua ini.

Memperlakukan kedua _nipple_ itu bergantian dengan perlakuan yang sama, Atobe akhirnya berhenti dan meraih bagian leher Tezuka yang belum dihisapnya. Lengah dengan perlakuan Atobe membuat Tezuka tak mengira pria berambut biru keunguan itu akan mendorongnya lalu membaringkannya di atas kasur. Atobe masuk di antara kedua kakinya dan melanjutkan gigitannya pada tengkuk Tezuka ketika tangan Atobe sendiri mulai meraih celana Tezuka, berusaha membukanya.

Tezuka membantu Atobe dan melepaskan celananya lalu celana dalamnya. Atobe memicingkan kedua matanya berusaha fokus ketika tangan kirinya berhasil meraih milik Tezuka yang menegang hingga membuat Tezuka tersentak kaget. Apalagi begitu Atobe meremasnya kuat lalu langsung mengocoknya cepat membuat napas Tezuka semakin memburu.

"Tu-Tunggu, jangan—"

"Tidak apa-apa," Atobe menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya sebelum mencium sebelah mata Tezuka yang terpejam merasakan gerakan tangan kekasihnya, "keluarkan saja." Lanjutnya.

Pada akhirnya hanya bisa meremas baju yang Atobe kenakan, Tezuka menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan dirinya mencapai klimaks pertamanya hari ini. Tezuka terengah pelan, berusaha mengatur napasnya. Atobe melepaskan tangannya dari milik Tezuka hanya untuk memajukan tubuhnya agar bisa mencium dahi kekasihnya itu.

"Gguh!"

"Ups, maaf," Atobe tertawa kecil namun tidak mengeluarkan jarinya yang sudah basah oleh cairan Tezuka itu dari dalam lubang di bawah sana, "sudah lama kita tidak melakukan ini. Seharusnya aku bisa bersabar sedikit," ucapnya dengan suara yang berat.

Sebenarnya Tezuka tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu, hanya sekedar suara refleknya saja. Dia membuka mulutnya dengan saliva yang mengalir keluar dari ujung bibirnya merasakan gerakan tangan Atobe di dalam sana. Miliknya sudah kembali tegang, apalagi ketika Atobe berhasil menemukan titik yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

Menambahkan dua jari lagi sebagai perenggang terakhir, Atobe benar-benar memastikan agar dirinya yang juga sudah sangat tegang bisa masuk ke dalam sana. Tapi, Tezuka meraih bajunya hingga kusut membuat Atobe mengangkat kepalanya, "Masukkan..." bisiknya dengan suara serak.

Pria dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya itu membuka mulutnya sebelum tersenyum penuh arti dan mengangguk. Atobe menarik ketiga jarinya lalu membuka bajunya sendiri. Menunjukkan otot perut yang juga terbentuk dengan baik. Tentu saja, Atobe masih menjalani olahraganya di _gym_ selama menjabat sebagai CEO perusahaan keluarganya dan itu memberikan hasil yang cukup baik untuk dirinya.

Membuka kedua kaki Tezuka semakin lebar, Atobe menahan kedua lutut itu di kanan kirinya. Merasakan ujungnya telah berada di depan bibir bawah Tezuka membuatnya mendorong tubuhnya perlahan. Tezuka sendiri menggertakkan giginya. Tak peduli berapa kalipun mereka melakukan ini, rasanya tetap saja menyakitkan di awal. Pria berambut cokelat itu mulai memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

Melihat ekspresi kesakitan di bawahnya membuat Atobe meraih kedua tangan Tezuka lalu mereka saling mengaitkan kesepuluh jari mereka di atas kasur. Tezuka memiringkan kepalanya dan dadanya naik turun merasakan rektumnya meremas milik Atobe yang semakin ke dalam. Baru sampai setengahnya, Atobe sudah lebih dulu mundur lalu menghentakkan miliknya dengan cepat hingga mengenai titik yang membuat Tezuka membuka kedua matanya kaget.

"AH!" Tezuka berteriak dan secara reflek mengangkat kedua kakinya di samping-samping tubuh Atobe yang mulai bergerak cepat. Kedua tangannya ditekan Atobe di sisi-sisi kepalanya membuat Tezuka tak bisa menutupi suara desahannya yang semakin keras seiring dengan ritme yang dipasang Atobe.

Mendengar suara desahannya sendiri membuat tubuh Tezuka menjadi lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Miliknya mulai bergetar dan mengeluarkan _pre-cum_ lagi. Melihat ekspresi serius Atobe di atasnya tidak membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Dan Atobe tidak terlihat akan melepaskan Tezuka dari cengkeramannya hingga beberapa waktu ke depan.

Terus menghantam titik prostat yang telah dihafalnya, Atobe menggertakkan giginya memfokuskan kekuatannya untuk bergerak semakin cepat dan cepat. Remasan Tezuka yang sangat kuat di bawah sana membuatnya semakin lepas kendali. Perlahan tapi pasti Atobe mulai mendesah dan menggeram. Dia berusaha menahan dirinya dengan menggigit leher Tezuka.

Atobe bisa merasakan tubuhnya dan tubuh Tezuka akan keluar sebentar lagi. Dia kemudian beralih ke bibir Tezuka yang terbuka lalu langsung menciumnya. Hingga akhirnya tusukan terakhir datang dan Tezuka langsung mengeluarkan cairan keduanya bersamaan dengan cairan Atobe yang masuk jauh ke dalam dirinya. Baru teringat lagi bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak sempat memakai pengamannya tadi.

Sekarang Atobe benar-benar 'mengisinya' dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Kedua alis pria dengan model rambut belah tengah itu mengernyit dan dirinya terus keluar di dalam tubuh Tezuka, menghasilkan rasa yang tak nyaman namun anehnya menghangatkan diri mereka berdua. Cengkeraman tangannya pada tangan Tezuka perlahan tapi pasti melemah. Atobe memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium Tezuka lebih dalam dan menggoda langit-langit mulut pria di bawahnya yang kembali mendesah tertahan.

Suara engahan mereka berdua menggema di udara. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap, mencoba mencari arti tatapan masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya kedua tangan Atobe kembali memeluk leher Atobe dan menariknya mendekat. Atobe membalasnya dengan memeluk tubuh di bawahnya itu dengan lebih kuat. Kedua tangannya yang kekar merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu sebelum dia sendiri menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Tezuka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kunimitsu."

Bisikan Atobe yang teredam di lehernya membuat Kunimitsu membuka setengah kedua matanya. Mengeratkan pelukan mereka, Tezuka bisa merasakan bibir Atobe menyentuh lehernya.

"...Hm."

Tezuka masih ingat bagaimana dirinya dulu mengakui perasaannya untuk yang pertama kalinya pada seorang Atobe Keigo. Di atas pasir pantai yang kasar, menatap wajah Atobe sekilas masih membuatnya ragu saat itu apakah dia mengatakan hal yang benar atau tidak. Walau pada akhirnya dia memantapkan hati bahwa dia akan menyukai Atobe dan mungkin... mencoba merasakan sesuatu yang lebih.

Dan pilihannya saat itulah yang membawa mereka berdua ke sini sekarang.

Seiring dengan bertambahnya umur dan waktu, maka perasaan mereka juga ikut berkembang. Mereka sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang masih harus dibimbing oleh orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan darah daging dengan mereka. Masalah yang jauh lebih berat akan menanti. Sudah waktunya mereka menghadapi dunia.

Karena itu, sama seperti saat di pantai waktu itu, Tezuka Kunimitsu akan kembali mengucapkannya.

Perasaan sebenarnya yang akan membuat mereka memikul tanggung jawab yang jauh lebih besar.

Dengan tombak dari seluruh dunia yang mungkin akan diarahkan kepada mereka hingga akhir hayat hidup mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu... Keigo."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Menatap wajah yang masih terlelap di atas kasur itu, Atobe mengelus wajah Tezuka pelan. Pria yang telah mengenakan pakaiannya lengkap dengan jas _sweater_ panjang di luarnya itu tersenyum tipis sebelum membungkuk lalu mencium pipi kekasihnya itu.

"...Aku pergi dulu." Bisiknya pelan sebelum berdiri lagi. Melihat Tezuka sekilas, Atobe langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu mantan kapten klub tenis SMA Seishun itu terbangun.

Menaiki mobil pribadinya, Atobe terus menyupir hingga akhirnya dia sampai ke depan rumah besarnya yang bak istana kerajaan. Kapan terakhir kali Atobe ke sini? Rasanya dia sendiri sudah tak ingat lagi. Menghela napasnya, Atobe menempati parkir tepat di depan tamannya lalu keluar berjalan kaki masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri.

Baru saja beberapa langkah memasuki ruang depan, suara seseorang menghentikannya, "Kau berani juga kembali menginjakkan kakimu di sini." Tanpa perlu mengangkat kepalanya, Atobe tahu suara siapa itu. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya, "Kalaupun hanya sekedar bertamu, memangnya kau tidak pernah diajarkan tata krama untuk tidak mendatangi rumah orang lain tengah malam seperti ini? _Ne,_ Keigo?"

Suara langkah kaki seseorang menuruni tangga yang berada di depannya membuat Atobe menarik napas lalu menghela napasnya pelan. Dia masih memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jas _sweater_ miliknya ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat pria tua yang telah berjalan mendekatinya.

"...Selamat malam, ayah."

Pria tua yang sekilas bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan Atobe Keigo itu hanya memicingkan kedua matanya, "Masih memanggilku begitu rupanya. Kau sudah membuang laki-laki menjijikkan itu?"

Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam, Atobe mencoba tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kekesalannya, "Aku bukan pria brengsek yang akan membuang kekasihnya semudah itu. Kau yang mengajarkanku, ayah."

Emosi kepala keluarga Atobe itu membuncah, "JANGAN MEMANGGILKU AYAH!"

 _ **PLAK**_

Atobe reflek memejamkan kedua matanya erat merasakan pipinya yang perih setelah ditampar. Meski begitu, dia dengan cepat kembali pada ekspresi datarnya sebelum membuka kedua matanya.

"Menyebut laki-laki sebagai kekasihmu saja sudah membuatku muak. Apalagi laki-laki yang seharusnya memiliki derajat lebih rendah darimu itu?" Atobe belum membalikkan wajahnya setelah ditampar dan hanya diam mendengarkan teriakan murka sang ayah di depannya, "Aku sudah mencari tahu tentang dirinya sejak kau pergi dari rumah. _Well,_ dia memang memiliki prestasi yang bagus sebagai juara dunia tenis tahun ini. Lalu selanjutnya apa? Itu tetap tidak akan merubah fakta bahwa dia masih berasal dari rakyat jelata yang tidak seharusnya kau sentuh!" lanjutnya.

Atobe kembali memicingkan kedua matanya sebelum melihat ayahnya itu, "Latar belakangnya sama sekali tidak penting dan kau tahu itu." Ucapnya dalam. Sang ayah membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "Kau hanya kesal dan mencoba mencari alasan agar aku tidak bersama dengan Kunimitsu. Bukan demi kebaikanku, tapi demi dirimu sendiri, 'kan?" tanyanya balik.

Kepala keluarga Atobe itu menggertakkan giginya sebelum berbalik, "Terserah padamu, Keigo." Menyatukan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya, pria berambut biru tua itu berjalan menjauh lagi, "Keputusanku tetap bulat. Kau pilih dia, maka semua statusmu yang menyangkut keluarga ini akan kuhapus. Jika tidak—"

"Ah, aku memang datang ke sini menyangkut soal itu."

Suara Atobe yang terdengar penuh percaya diri itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua bola mata sang ayah membulat dengan riak merah yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang melotot marah. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat Atobe Keigo dengan warna merah di pipinya setelah ditampar itu masih bisa tersenyum lebar. Atobe menyentuh dadanya sendiri sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Aku sudah menentukan pilihanku, Atobe- _sama._ "

Menyadari maksud anaknya, kepala keluarga Atobe itu berteriak, "KAU—"

"Semua kekayaan Atobe- _sama_ akan kukembalikan. Gelar ini, nama ini, semuanya," mengangkat kepalanya, Atobe kembali berdiri tegak dengan dua alis yang mengernyit dalam, "aku telah memikirkannya berulang kali. Kau benar, aku yang sudah kotor tidak berhak mendapatkan kebanggaan dan harta kekayaan keluarga Atobe yang telah dilanjutkan secara turun-temurun."

Jeda sejenak, kepala keluarga Atobe mencoba mendengus untuk tertawa, "Bodoh, kau akan melepaskan semuanya? Kau pikir kau bisa bertahan di dunia yang kejam ini? Mau jadi apa kau? Gelandangan? Menumpang pada kekasihmu yang hina itu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Atobe terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali tersenyum, "Tidak juga," senyumannya berhasil membuat senyuman sang ayah menghilang, "tanpa sepengetahuanmu atau siapapun—bahkan kekasihku, aku sudah memulai usahaku sendiri. Meski begitu, usahaku ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan usaha perusahaan Atobe."

Menyeringai licik, Atobe tanpa sadar merasa puas melihat ekspresi kaget sang ayah.

"Karena itu kuyakin suatu hari nanti, kita akan bertemu lagi meski di posisi yang berseberangan, Atobe- _sama._ "

Tanpa menunggu kata-kata balasan lagi, Atobe langsung maju dan memberikan kunci mobil dan kunci rumahnya sendiri di atas tangan sang ayah, "Aku akan pergi dari apartemen yang kau belikan itu besok pagi," ucapnya dengan tenang lalu mendorong tangan sang ayah agar menggenggam erat kunci yang dia berikan.

"Keigo—"

"Tetap jagalah kesehatanmu, sampaikan juga salamku pada ibu dan yang lain," mendongakkan kepalanya, Atobe tersenyum penuh arti melihat sang ayah, "sampai jumpa lagi."

Atobe melepaskan tangannya dari tangan ayahnya lalu berbalik pergi. Berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu yang masih terbuka sedikit lalu mendorongnya. Atobe nyaris keluar ketika suara sang ayah kembali terdengar.

"Kau sudah dewasa. Aku sadar suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan melihatmu pergi meninggalkanku," melihat Atobe masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya, dia menghela napas pelan. Terdengar nada getir dari suaranya, "tapi, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini akhirnya."

Tangan Atobe semakin mencengkeram kuat gagang pintu.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada ibumu sekarang?"

Membuka mulutnya, Atobe tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. Melawan atau menghindar, keduanya bukanlah jawaban yang benar. Memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Atobe hanya bisa menahan napasnya sebelum mengeluarkannya.

"Maafkan aku."—hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya.

Dia sudah bukan raja lagi.

Seorang pengecut yang bahkan tak berani menatap wajah orang tuanya lagi, mana bisa memiliki _title_ yang membanggakan seperti itu.

"Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu..." sedikit menoleh meski tak sepenuhnya, sang ayah masih bisa melihat senyuman anaknya, "...aku juga masih ingin bermain tenis."

Memiringkan kepalanya bingung, kepala keluarga Atobe itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Jika suatu hari kau melihatku kembali berdiri di atas lapangan, kuharap kau bisa kembali bangga padaku—" menyipitkan kedua matanya sekilas, pria berambut biru tua keunguan itu tidak menghilangkan senyuman terakhirnya yang dilihat sang ayah.

"—meskipun aku sudah tidak bisa kembali menjadi anakmu."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Menatap pintu depan rumahnya, entah sudah berapa kali Tezuka Kunimitsu menghela napasnya. Mondar-mandir tidak tahu harus masuk atau tidak sampai tangan Atobe Keigo memegang punggungnya.

"Tenanglah," ucapannya membuat Tezuka menoleh. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menatap kekasihnya dengan ekspresi ragu sebelum dia menghela napasnya dan mengangguk. Atobe tersenyum melihatnya yang telah kembali menghadap pintu depan lalu menurunkan tangannya.

 _Well,_ ini juga pertama kalinya Atobe datang ke rumah keluarga Tezuka tanpa menggunakan mobil atau sejenisnya dan entah kenapa ini membuatnya sedikit tegang.

"Kuni...mitsu?"

Suara sang ibu yang telah dikenalnya dengan baik membuat tangan Tezuka yang hendak membuka pagar terhenti. Dia menoleh dan melihat ibunya yang menatapnya terkejut, bahkan tak sengaja menjatuhkan tas yang dibawa olehnya. Wajah wanita itu sudah siap untuk menangis lagi melihat sosok satu-satunya anak kandungnya tersebut.

Tezuka belum sempat memanggil nama ibunya ketika wanita tersebut sudah lebih dulu berlari dan memeluknya erat. Tezuka memang sempat terkejut meski akhirnya dia sendiri memasang ekspresi sedih sebelum membalas pelukan ibunya. Sampai Tezuka Ayana itu yang lebih dulu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang dulu ke sini," dia memegang wajah anaknya, "kau... benar-benar akan pergi ke Jerman?"

Menatap datar ibunya, Tezuka hanya mengangguk pelan. Ayana tak mengatakan apapun selain menatap sedih wajah anaknya. Dia meremas kedua tangan Tezuka sebelum dia mendengar suara seseorang yang berjalan mendekat dari belakang anaknya.

Walau sempat menatap Atobe kaget, Ayana perlahan tapi pasti tenang seakan mengerti. Melihat Atobe menganggukkan kepalanya, Ayana pun membalasnya sebelum dia melihat Tezuka dengan pandangan bertanya, "Dia..."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Tezuka langsung mengangguk. Atobe berdiri di sampingnya sekarang sehingga Ayana menatap mereka bergantian.

Tersenyum sedih, akhirnya Ayana melepaskan pegangannya dan melangkah mundur, "Begitu... apakah kau akan ikut ke Jerman bersamanya?" tanya Ayana pada kekasih anaknya dan Atobe langsung tersenyum tipis dan menjawab iya. Ayana tertawa kecil, "Bisakah aku menitipkan Kunimitsu padamu?"

Mendengar ini, Tezuka dan Atobe sama-sama terkejut sebelum melihat satu sama lain. Lalu bersamaan mereka melihat ibu Tezuka yang mulai mengaitkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Jujur saja, sampai sekarang pun aku masih tak mau mempercayai ini," dia mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan raut wajah yang tulus dari dasar hatinya. Tezuka baru menyadari beberapa keriput baru yang muncul di wajah ibunya, "tapi, perkataan kakekmu membuatku berusaha mengerti." Gumamnya.

"...Kakek?"

Ayana tertawa kecil seolah mengingat sesuatu lalu rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir satu bergerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya, "Beliau bilang begini..." menarik napasnya, Ayana membuat suaranya berubah seperti kakek-kakek lalu berbicara.

"Kunimitsu sudah dewasa. Sebagai kakeknya, aku bangga dia sudah menjalani hidupnya sampai saat ini."

Kedua bola mata Tezuka membulat.

"Sekarang apapun pilihannya... aku tidak akan menentangnya." Ayana memberi jeda sejenak dan melanjutkan, "Seandainya saja waktu bisa diputar ulang kembali... aku ingin kembali menggendong Kunimitsu kecil dengan kedua tanganku."

Mendengar ini, Tezuka membuka mulutnya namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia terpaku di posisinya ketika tiba-tiba Atobe di sampingnya maju selangkah lalu memasang wajah seriusnya. Tezuka mendongakkan kepalanya bingung melihat Atobe berdiri tepat di depan Ayana.

"Saya pasti akan menjaga Kunimitsu dengan baik."

Ayana menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya ketika dia melihat Atobe membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat di depannya.

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaan yang telah anda berikan pada saya."

Awalnya Tezuka sempat panik—meski tidak terlalu menunjukkan itu di wajahnya. Dia khawatir ibunya justru akan marah melihat tindakan Atobe yang terlalu berani seperti ini. Tezuka mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Atobe dan memaksanya berdiri, "Keigo, tunggu—"

Tapi, tangan sang ibu yang mengelus kepala Atobe di depannya seakan menghentikan waktu mereka semua.

"...Ya."

Wajah Tezuka sedikit memerah sebelum dia sendiri menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Tezuka mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi-sisi tubuhnya sebelum melihat ke arah lain ketika ibunya kembali berbicara.

"Terima kasih, Keigo- _kun._ "

Sampai nanti... mereka bertemu lagi.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Suara ketikan di atas laptop yang cukup keras membuat pria berambut cokelat yang beberapa waktu lalu masih terjebak di alam mimpinya kini kembali sadar perlahan tapi pasti. Kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum dia meraba meja di sampingnya untuk mengambil kacamata lalu mengenakannya.

Menyadari pria di sampingnya telah bangun, pria berambut biru tua keunguan dengan model rambut belah tengah dan ujung kanan kirinya mencuat ke samping itu menoleh. Tersenyum penuh arti, pria bernama lengkap Atobe Keigo itu menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya, "Selamat pagi."

Yang diberi ucapan tidak menjawab apapun. Laki-laki yang baru bangun bernama asli Tezuka Kunimitsu itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Meski begitu, Atobe tetap tidak kehilangan senyumannya. Dia memindahkan laptop di atas selimutnya sejenak agar tubuhnya leluasa lalu dia mencium bibir laki-laki di sampingnya.

Setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, Tezuka memundurkan tubuhnya dan melihat layar laptop di depan Atobe. Melihat parameter diagram dan tabel-tabel yang memusingkan itu membuat Tezuka menghela napas lelah, "Kau bilang sudah menyelesaikannya tadi malam." Gumamnya pelan. Kepalanya sedikit menyandar pada laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Hm. Tadi malam hanya selesai mengurus salah satu _blue chip*._ " Tanpa menoleh, kedua mata Atobe fokus dengan diagram pada layar laptop di depannya dan mengetik dengan cepat, "Kita tidak boleh melewatkan yang satu ini. _Capital gain*_ yang kita dapatkan bisa membuat kita membangun satu perusahaan sendiri." Gumamnya—tak peduli Tezuka akan mengerti atau tidak.

Tapi, tentu saja bukan Tezuka Kunimitsu jika dia tidak mengerti. Kepintaran kedua pria yang dulu disebut-sebut setara itu bukanlah isapan jempol belaka. Meski ini bukan bidang yang diminati Tezuka, tetap saja dia masih paham apa maksud kekasihnya yang memiliki darah keturunan pemain saham tersebut.

Walau begitu, sebenarnya Tezuka kesal karena hal lain. Mengingat alasan utamanya mengapa kali ini dia bangun terlambat, pria berambut cokelat itu mendengus pelan, "Dengan kata lain kau bilang sudah selesai hanya karena ingin cepat ke kasur, 'kan?"

"Aku senang kekasihku mengerti diriku dengan baik." Balas Atobe cepat sembari tertawa kecil tanpa berhenti mengetik.

Malas berdebat lagi, Tezuka akhirnya mengabaikan kekasihnya yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Dia membuka selimutnya lalu turun dari kasur. Dengan hanya mengenakan celana hitam panjang, Tezuka berjalan ke dapur apartemen mereka untuk meminum air putih atau susu yang ada di lemari es.

Melihat Tezuka pergi membuat Atobe menghentikan ketikannya. Kedua iris _onyx_ miliknya memperhatikan punggung Tezuka yang penuh dengan tanda yang dia berikan semalam dan beberapa waktu sebelumnya yang masih membekas. Atobe mendengus menahan tawa lalu melirik kalender di ujung layar laptopnya.

Oh, ya.

Ini hari libur mereka setelah sekian lamanya.

Dan beberapa hari lagi... mereka akan kembali sibuk.

Tersenyum penuh arti, Atobe menekan tombol _save_ di layar laptopnya lalu menutup layarnya. Dia meletakkan laptopnya di atas meja lalu berjalan menuju luar kamar. Mencari teman satu apartemennya di negara yang asing ini.

Tanpa menyadari apapun, Tezuka yang telah berdiri sembari meminum susu dari dalam gelasnya hanya fokus menatap layar TV yang telah dia nyalakan. Saat dia sedang sibuk mengganti _channel_ yang ada menggunakan _remote_ di tangan kanannya, dia tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang. Bahkan Tezuka tak perlu merasa kaget dan tetap meminum minumannya dengan tenang.

Tezuka terus membiarkan Atobe memeluknya erat hingga menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bahunya. Hingga akhirnya _remote_ miliknya menekan salah satu _channel_ olahraga. Menggunakan bahasa Jerman tempatnya berada sekarang, baik Tezuka dan Atobe langsung mengerti apa arti kata-kata yang dibahas presenter di sana.

" _Dan selanjutnya pertandingan tenis nasional yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi, bagaimana menurutmu, Ludwig?_ " tanya sang presenter pada teman di sampingnya yang berambut pirang dan bertubuh tegap atletis.

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum dan langsung menghadap kamera, " _Menurut rumor yang beredar, tim nasional yang memasukkan atlit-atlit dari luar Jerman akan kedatangan satu anggota lagi!_ "

" _Oh, benarkah?_ "

" _Ja! Bisakah kau tebak dia dari mana?_ "

" _Aaah, biar kutebak bahasa yang biasa mereka gunakan,_ " lalu mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, presenter di sampingnya langsung tertawa dan mengangguk.

Dan tentu saja Tezuka juga Atobe tahu bahasa apa itu.

Meski ekspresi mereka tidak menunjukkan rasa terkejut sama sekali.

" _Oooh, Japanisch!_ " teriak sang presenter sebelum kembali menghadap kamera, " _Jadi ini artinya tim nasional tenis Jerman akan memiliki dua pemain andalan dari Jepang. Ayo kita lihat profil mereka!_ "

Setelah mengatakan itu, layar berganti dengan video yang menunjukkkan seseorang sedang bermain tenis dengan gerakan lincah yang profesional. Wajah Asia-nya yang khas meskipun memiliki postur yang cukup tinggi di negara kelahirannya, membuat dia terlihat begitu menonjol di antara para pemainnya yang memiliki badan tinggi besar dan mayoritas berambut pirang. Suara presenter mulai terdengar ketika wajah pemain tenis dari Jepang itu di- _zoom_ tepat setelah dia melakukan gerakan _volley._

" _Tezuka Kunimitsu adalah pemain berdarah asli Jepang yang pertengahan tahun lalu berhasil meraih kemenangan di piala juara dunia!_ "

Berbagai macam komentar ditujukan pada Tezuka yang sedang fokus dengan setiap permainannya. Sampai akhirnya komentar semangat itu beralih ketika mengucapkan—

" _Dan inilah pendatang baru yang tak kalah menarik. Diketahui dari riwayat permainannya, pemain berdarah Jepang ini adalah kenalan lama Tezuka Kunimitsu, bahkan mereka sempat menjadi rival di masa sekolah mereka._ "

Pelukan di tubuhnya mulai bergerak. Tezuka tidak heran ketika tangan pria di belakangnya meraih gelas di tangannya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja terdekat.

Hanya saja, Tezuka mulai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika mulut pria itu menyentuh telinganya lalu membisikkan kata-kata dengan suara serak dan berat yang khas.

" _Vermisse mich?"_

Bahasa Jerman itu membuat Tezuka mengatup rapat bibirnya, meski ingin segera membalas. Tapi, suara di TV telah menyahut lebih dulu.

" _Apakah pendatang baru ini bisa bekerja sama dengan Kunimitsu? Atau tidak? Kita tidak akan pernah tahu! Bisa saja suatu hari mereka akan menjadi lawan, 'kan? Tapi, mari sambut kedatangan anggota baru tim nasional kita!"_

Bersamaan dengan tangan pria di belakangnya yang mulai meraba lekuk otot di tubuhnya. Tezuka bisa merasakan seringaian di belakangnya itu... terutama ketika sang presenter di depan mereka berteriak dengan suara lantang.

" _Atobe Keigo!_ "

Wajah Atobe yang langsung muncul di layar tak sempat Tezuka lihat lebih lama ketika dia reflek memejamkan kedua matanya. Atobe menggigit lehernya pelan lalu menciumnya, " _Ne?_ " tanya Atobe pelan dengan kedua mata yang lurus tanpa berniat menyembunyikan keinginan terdalamnya sama sekali.

Melihat itu, Tezuka mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kesal. Meski akhirnya dia tetap menolehkan kepalanya, pria berambut cokelat dan berkacamata itu langsung mencium bibir kekasihnya yang tentu saja dibalas Atobe dengan senang hati.

Baiklah, Tezuka akan melayani dan menuruti apapun keinginan kekasihnya itu selama mereka berada di sini.

Tapi, di lapangan... Atobe Keigo yang akan berlutut padanya.

" _Welcome back, newbie._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I want to see how much love fits in you**_

 _ **I'm not in a rush I want to experience this trip**_

 _ **When you kiss me in that state of distress**_

 _ **I see that you are malice and delicacy**_

 **.**

 _ **Step by step, soft then softly**_

 _ **We come up against each other, little by little**_

 _ **And it's just that your beauty is a puzzle**_

 **.**

 _ **But to finish it here I have the missing piece**_

 _\- Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee, & Justin Bieber (Despacito)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Keterangan_

 _ **Blue chip:**_ Saham-saham unggulan, saham-saham dari perusahaan yang mempunyai reputasi baik dan mudah diperjualbelikan di bursa saham karena banyak peminatnya.

 _ **Capital gain:**_ Keuntungan yang diperoleh karena perbedaan antara harga beli dan harga jual suatu efek. Apabila perbedaan tersebut bersifat negative ( rugi) disebut capital loss.

 _ **Ja:**_ _Yes._

 _ **Japanisch:**_ _Japanese_

 _ **Vermisse mich?:**_ _Miss me?_

 **#**

AKHIRNYA SELESAI MAAAAAAAYYYY, MAAFKAN AKUH TELAT AAAAAAA #berguling #tepar Okeh minggu UAS baru saja kelar, _wish me luck for my IPK, will you?_ ;w; #ngek Maaf kepanjangan juga btw, _hope you'll like it_ uhuhu~ makasih udah mau commish yaaa x"D

Kuharap tidak ada typo, tidak OOC, kata-katanya sesuai, dan kerasa feelsnya, ehehehe. _More importantly, I hope you like the ending_ HAHAHAA! #hoy

Semoga readers yang lain juga suka :"D Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, review, fave, dan alert! _I really appreciate it!_


End file.
